Shock Time
by childofdarkness154
Summary: A transfer student with a past and an attitude, she's also Will's cousin, but what has she got against the Stronghold family? Can she control her powers? Reviews please, how can i improve without people's opinions?
1. First Day

For some reason, i decided to write this, and your opinion are more than welcome, thankyou.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High or any of the characters, satisfied?

* * *

Lori groaned as her clock sprung to life, flicking her fingers at it, it instantly silenced. Today was her first day at a new school, not exactly something she was looking forward to. Being expelled from her previous school meant that she wasn't exactly going to be popular with the law abiding students, but then again, it was likely that none of them had tried to destroy the school, unintentionally of course.

As per normal, she could hear the thoughts of her neighbors as they began their days, they invaded her brain like an overcrowded room buzzing noise. Lori took a minute to work on her mental shields that allowed her to block them out, she was startled out of her reverie by the sharp knocking on her door as her aunt Josie called out.

"Lori, honey, time for school." She called brightly before disappearing down the hall to wake Lori's cousin Will. Lori groaned loudly and flopped back in her bed, covering her face with a pillow. It had been a week since her mother had disappeared off the face of the earth, everyone had agreed it would be ideal for Lori to stay with her aunt and uncle, the Commander and Jetstream, much to her dismay. It had only taken days for them to transfer Lori to Sky High, and make this move seem permanent, something that Lori didn't like.

Standing up, she flicked her fingers at her wardrobe, they opened and clothes flew out, Lori dressed quickly, black corset style shirt, black Skirt, boots and black headband and make up. At her old school, she had had been known as the queen of Goth, something she took as a compliment, and something she had no intention of changing. She pushed her headband back from her forehead, thick black curls were pushed away with it, her hair was always something she could hate, no straightener worked on it, no serums smoothed it, as a result of her telekinesis, it was always frizzy.

Downstairs, she received the look of disapproval from her uncle, fighting of the urge to flip him off, she reached across the table for an apple, having to lean past her annoying cousin. Despite the fact that they were the same age, Lori always saw Will as a little annoying kid, even worse was the fact that before Lori had a chance to take a bite of her apple, Will's hippy girlfriend walked in the back door, removing all traces of Lori's appetite. The first time she had met Layla, she was given the look, Lori didn't have to read minds to tell that Layla didn't like her, Lori read her mind for fun anyway and found a nest of unpleasant thoughts about Lori's dress sense. Lori had reacted by blowing up a plant in the same room, it was safe to say that Layla didn't like her.

"Good Morning Layla." Josie said pleasantly.

"Good morning Mrs. Armstrong" she said smiling. Instinctively, Lori flicked her finger and suddenly a plant on the windowsill blew up, spraying dirt and leaves everywhere, it was funny watching Layla get angry.

"Bus is here." Said Lori, grabbing her bag and skipping out the front door, followed by Will, whose was trying to restrain Layla.

"I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver, and you are?" Asked the bus driver.

"Lori, bite me." she said, walking past him and down to the back seat of the bus, Layla and will got on, greeting the bus driver cheerfully, it seemed that Layla was over her little tantrum following the plant explosion.

Lori settled in the seat, pulling out a set of headphones and turning up the music loudly, drowning out the mind voices with a random mix of Linkin Park songs. As she watched, kids got onto the bus, one of the, dressed in a ridiculous yellow and white outfit, walked up to the back of the bus in an attempt to talk to her, it was only when Lori made his bag hit him over the head, did the kid get the message and leave her alone. Across the aisle from her, a kid smirked, he was dressed in a leather jacket, his dark hair had red streaks through it, he also had headphones on, it seemed to be a trend with kids who strayed in the Goth side. It was annoying for Lori to know that she wouldn't be the only weird kid at the school. She looked out the window, for some reason they were about to fly off a cliff, she could hear people screaming, both in their heads and through their mouths, she could sense a headache coming on as she turned up the volume on her MP3 player. It helped slightly, but as the bus sprouted wings and flew up into the air, the excitement that filled the minds of the students buzzed in her brain, and she knew a defeat when she heard it. Shutting off the music, she shoved the player back into her back, just in time as the bus landed softly on the drive at Sky High.

Lori stepped of the bus, looking around as students showed up, some flew, others used jetpacks, mostly they came from the buses that landed on the strip near the lawn. Lori was about to walk up the steps to the school, when a fat kid circling her stopped her and other one stretching his limbs in a flip down the stairs until her landed in front of her, he held out a hand.

"I'm Lash." Said the stretchy one. "This is Speed." He said of the fat kid. "As the student body representative, we'll be happy to collect the fifteen dollar freshman fee." He said.

Lori sighed, there were idiots everywhere she went. "Look noodle and crispy cream, I'm a sophomore, a transfer, I can read your minds and can tell your bullshitting to me, so back off, okay?" she said sweetly. They looked stunned, apparently not many people stood up to them. Lori was debating whether to blow up their school bags, when the bags in question suddenly burst into flame, the kid in the leather jacket smirked as he walked past, watching the two bullies beating at the flames on their bags. He smiled at Lori and she have him the finger as she walked into the building, she hated it when other people finished her fights.

Inside the building, she was directed towards the gym, where the new freshmen were having their powers tested. A kid stood on a platform and as Lori watched, he froze the teacher, before melting him.

"Hero." Praised the teacher in a booming voice. "You next Doom Queen." He said, it took Lori a moment to realise that he meant her. Lori rolled her eyes and walked onto the platform. She let the walls in her mind slip a bit as to read his mind.

"_is she the manager of 'Goths 'R' Us'?" _he thought.

"You're a sophomore, transfer, right?" he asked, she nodded.

"What's your power?" he asked.

"Telekinesis and Telepathacy." Lori said. "And no, I'm not the manger of 'Goth's 'R' Us', I'm merely dark." She said.

"Car." Said the teacher, clicking a button on his remote.

Lori rolled her eyes again at the oncoming car, lazily rasing one hand and flicking her fingers, blowing the car to pieces.

"Hero." Boomed the coach.

"Asshole." Muttered Lori as she jumped down from the platform. Someone handed her a schedule and directed her towards the class she was supposed to be in, a class called Hero 101, aka, History. Opening the door, she became the subject of many curious glances, not something Lori wasn't used to.

"You are?" asked the teacher, she was wearing a green outfit, and looking through her thoughts, Lori realised that her power lay in plants.

_Another Hippy._ She thought.

"Lori Taylor." She said.

"Right, I'm Miss Resins. Take a seat up there next to Mr. Peace." She instructed briskly.

Lori walked up the aisle to the seat and looked over to see the hothead wearing the leather jacket. Reluctantly, she sat down, she was getting a headache from the voices in the room, peoples minds buzzed loudly. Lori put her head down and tried to pull up her mental shields, she had accomplished something of the sort when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Taylor." The teacher said in her sharp voice.

"Sorry?" Said Lori, her head darting up.

"I was saying could you tell us your thoughts on Static and Movement, the villains?" asked the teacher.

_Oh God, she knows._ Thought Lori, fighting down panic.

"What about them?" she asked, trying not to let her voice waver.

"What do you know about their history?" asked the teacher, as if talking to a five year old.

"They met in high school, Static controlled electricity at a lethal rate and Movement had extremely powerful telekinesis, after almost twenty years of evil, Movement was caught by the Commander and Static disappeared." Lori said quietly, she could have gone into depth about their reign of terror, the kidnapping, assassinations, the destruction, she could have talked about how they never had any time for their only daughter, and how Static was caught by his own brother in law, the commander, who married Jetstream's sister, Nicola, also known as Static, but it didn't matter, let the others think that she was stupid, it was a small price to pay for her life.

"That's Right, the Commander caught Static during a terrible Battle, one that was thought to have killed Movement, when her body was never recovered, it was assumed that Movement had abandon Static and disappeared." Miss Resins walked between the aisles of students as she read aloud. "Good riddance as well I say." She said, shutting the textbook sharply. "They were the worst people, they even outrivaled Royal Pain herself."

The textbook in her hands suddenly exploded, paper flew like confetti around the hysterical students, and the lights began to flicker slightly. Then the bell went, all the students surged out of the classroom, leaning the panicked teacher to clean up the mess.

In her next class, Lori introduced herself to the teacher, who happened to have a very big head, he sent her to partner with girl with long blond hair and dressed in a lot of pale blue. Lori quickly let her guards down so she could hear the thoughts of the people around her. The problem with a crowded classroom was that she couldn't exactly pinpoint whose thoughts belonged to whom. The girl next to her was the only obvious one, and she was thinking that Lori looked like a skank in her outfit. Lori resisted the urge to tell her to go look in a mirror, but was interrupted by someone else's thoughts, a warm male voice was reflecting on how pretty she was, another was commenting on her ass, but then her mind was flooded with disapproving thoughts from the females in the room. Sighing, she pulled up her mental shields and turned to copy down what the teacher was writing on the board, at the end of the lesson, she reflected that if she even heard another discussion on the differences between rays and beams again, she would most likely scream and blow up the speakers.

She looked down at her schedule and realised that it was time for lunch, following the thoughts of food and the smell, she found herself standing in a cafeteria. Lori never really ate lunch, it took a lot of effort on her part to stay slim, as she was naturally a big person. She ignored the line and walked over to a empty table and put her headphones on, and her head in her hands, trying to block out the persistent voices.

"Your at my table." Came a voice, both in her head and out. Lori pulled off her headphones, she looked up and saw leather jacket boy standing there.

"Your name's not on it." She said.

"It's my table, only I sit here." He said.

"How about I destroy it, and you, and there will be no problem." She said, sweetly. He said nothing, just sat down at the end of the table away from her. Lori put her headphones on, but that couldn't drown out his voice in her head, he was purposely creating noise in his head, just to annoy her, it wasn't words, or a tune, he was just making noise. Lori dropped her head onto the table and tried to ignore him. after ten minutes of this, the book he held in his hand violently exploded, the lights above them flickered, around the cafeteria, things began to rapidly explode, food was flung everywhere and the lights began to flicker rapidly until they too, exploded violently. Students screamed and forced their way from the cafeteria, all of them except leather kid at the end of the table Lori sat at.

"Interesting display." He commented, apparently unnerved by the display.

"Miss Taylor and Mr. Peace, trust you two to be in on this." Came a sharp voice, Principal Powers had arrived.

She escorted them both to detention, closing the white door behind them, Lori could hear her shoes click as she walked away.

"Absolutely freaking fabulous." Muttered Lori, sitting in one of the chairs.

"I'm Warren Peace." Introduced the leather kid.

"I don't care." Said Lori, pulling out her headphones. Warren smirked and watched her as she turned up the volume on her headphones. Suddenly coming to a realisation, she took them off and listened intently.

"Think of something." She ordered Warren.

"What?" he asked.

"My powers aren't working." She commented.

"The detention room does that." He said.

"I'm assuming that you know from experience." Lori said, shaking her head.

"Pretty much." He said, pulling another book from his bag. Experimentally, Lori flickered her fingers at it, nothing happened. She sighed and sat back down, apparently she going to be bored for a while.

Two hours later, the door slid open, Principal Powers stood there and next to her were the Commander and Jetstream, as well as a woman with dark hair and an angry expression.

"Your parents are here to pick you up." Said Powers with a grim smile.

"They're not my parents." Said Lori, marching past them, the noise of people's minds had already started to invade her brain. She ignored the calls of her aunt and uncle and ran to edge of the school, throwing herself off the edge and freefalling.

She landed in front of the house, having used her telekinesis to control wind currents to let her down gently. To her dismay when she opened the door, all of Will's friends were having a study session in the lounge room. She walked past without saying anything to anyone and walked up the stairs to the room she was occupying. Lori dumped her bag and flopped down on her bed, as she did, the lights flickered again, something she wasn't always able to control. She heard the front door open and slam as her Uncle Steve and Aunt Josie returned. Not wanting to face and inquest, that from reading their minds she knew was coming, Lori opened the window and jumped out onto the roof, landing in the garden, she walked off down the street, with intentions of going to find herself something to eat.

She ended up at a Chinese restaurant called the Paper Lantern, sitting down, she put her head in her hands and tired to ignore the minds of the other diners.

"What can I get you?" asked a familiar voice.

"You work here?" Lori asked Warren.

"My mom owns the place, so you want something?" he asked.

"Um, food." She said, looking down she ordered the first thing off the menu, not noticing what she ordered. When Warren bought her food out, he watched her for a moment.

"Do the voices annoy you that much?" he asked.

"Yep, I can hear them like a buzzing noise." she said, eating something that looked like noodles.

"All of them clearly?" he asked.

"No, only if I focus on them." She said to him. Looking at him standing there, she motioned for him to sit down. He did, looking at her as she ate her food.

"And the blowing things up?" he asked.

"That's comes from my mom." She said, wondering if she had said too much. "What do you do?" she asked.

"Flames, mainly." He said.

"Right, fun." She said, grabbing a spring roll from the plate.

"What's wrong with fire?" he asked, offended.

"Nothing, better than just being able to blow things up and hear voices making you think your crazy." She said, speaking between mouthfuls of food.

"What about you electricity powers?" he asked, Lori almost choked on her food.

"How do you know about them?" she asked.

"You do realise that every time you're around and upset, the lights flicker?" he asked.

"I don't really have any control over that." She admitted.

"I think Static would be disappointed." Warren said, Lori looked up, alarmed.

"What did you say?" she asked, her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I know that you're the kid of Static and Movement." He said calmly. Lori resisted the urge to run away, not have this conversation.

"How do you figure that?" she asked.

"Our Dad's were friends, Barron Battle and Static Shock, they went way back." He said.

"Nice to know you still talk to your old man, I don't, and I don't want to talk about him." Lori said, standing up and throwing money on the table for the food. Grabbing her jacket, she walked out of the restaurant. Warren grabbed her discarded plates and returned to the kitchen, smirking.


	2. Making Friends

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: same as last time.

* * *

The next morning, Lori awoke to the beeping of her alarm clock, flicking her fingers at it, it silenced again. Lori rose silently, this time her aunt didn't try to wake her.

_Probably upset from yesterday, good. _Thought Lori as she rubbed her temples to ease away the headache she had. The noise of the neighbour's thoughts filled her mind, once again she closed her eyes to fight back the noise. When she had accomplished in constructing walls around her mind, she reached into her closet and pulled out a pair of black pants, and a black halter-top. Today she braided her curls back off her face and pinned them up. When she put the finishing touches on her makeup, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Her uncle shot her a look over his paper, Lori ignored him and went to the fridge, pulling out a carton of juice and grabbing a glass, when the back door opened and Layla walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Stronghold, good morning Lori." She greeted, Lori almost choked on her juice at her sincerely nice tone. She didn't say anything, just but the carton back in the fridge and walked out of the door, grabbing her bag as she went.

Leaving the house so early meant that she was early for the bus. Sitting on the bench to wait, she closed her eyes and listened to the conversations that went on in people's heads around her. A few thoughts were directed her way, but nothing too serious, Lori remembered her old school, she hadn't been the only Telepathic student there, in fact, she learned from an older student named Sarah about how to block people out, and the best way to ignore peoples thoughts, especially the conversations people didn't want you to hear. As it was, the people at Hero High learned how to sensor their thoughts, a good trick to learn where telepathy was involved. It had been an incident where she had accidentally lost control of her powers when she had accidentally destroyed the school gym. The teachers had agreed that she should be expelled and that was that. Instead her mother had taught her from home for two months. Except almost two weeks ago, her mother received a call from an old friend, when she hadn't returned and Lori had started to worry, she called her aunt and uncle, the only real relatives she had. All she had wanted to know was wether they knew where her mother was, instead they had forced her to stay with them, enrolled her in school and tried to make her part of their little family.

Lori should have been grateful, but the only family she had wanted to be a part of was her own, the one where her father hadn't been sent to jail by her uncle Steve, aka the Commander. She never let on, but she envied her cousin Will, he wasn't the child of two feared super villains, nor was his mother missing. Wrapped up in her own thoughts, Lori didn't hear Layla approach the bench she sat on.

"Can I sit down?" she asked mildly. Lori didn't say anything, just moved along the bench to make room.

"Will wasn't feeling to good, so he's staying home today, not real good on the second day back huh?" Layla asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Are you reading my thoughts?" she asked, dropping her voice a bit.

"No, I'm tying to black them out." Lori said in a dry tone.

"Is it hard?" she asked.

"Very." Said Lori, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Will it help if I move away?" she asked.

"No, it's not just your thoughts, it's everyone else's." Lori said, looking around, across the road, a man was mowing his lawn, next door a lady was getting a newspaper off the lawn, another woman was walking her two little children to school, they cried out excitedly when they past a man walking a dog.

"I'm sorry." Said Layla. Lori looked over at her, confused. "If I wasn't very nice." Continued Layla. "I just thought that you were lucky, getting to live with the Commander and Jetstream, you seemed so ungrateful about it."

"My mom disappeared two weeks ago, I haven't seen my Dad in God knows how long, forgive me if I seem a little unhappy." Lori muttered. "But, I'm sorry too, I was being ungrateful." She said, shelving her pride.

"That's okay, so are we friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but that doesn't mean I'm going to wear happy colours and smile a lot." Lori said, standing up as the bus approached.

"It didn't work with Warren either, he still doesn't wear happy colours or smile." Layla commented as they stepped onto the bus.

Lori sat up the back again, pulling on her headphones and selecting an Evanescence album to listen to as the bus drove off and then took to the air.

When it landed at Sky High, Lori mentally prepared herself for another day with the buzzing thoughts of the people around her. She walked up the steps to the school, only to be stopped again by Lash and Speed.

"Well, if it isn't Noodle and Crispy Cream, what do you want?" she asked as politely as she could.

"That was an interesting display in the cafeteria yesterday." Lash said approvingly.

"Thank you, but I don't take requests." Lori said, walking past them.

"Wait just a second." Said Speed, zooming in front of her.

"We just want to know-" Said Lash.

"If you want to hang out with us?" Finished Speed.

"Thank you, but no, I have my own thoughts to deal with, let alone yours." Said Lori, pushing her past them and into the school. Finding the locker she had been given yesterday, she pulled out her schedule as she used her telekinesis to spin the dial on her locker. It popped open and Lori pulled out the books she would need for Hero history, before walking down the hall to the classroom, just in time as the bell went. Lori took the same seat as yesterday as the students began to enter the classroom, followed by Miss Resins.

"This seat taken?" Came a voice from next to Lori. She looked up to see Warren Peace standing there. Without waiting for an invitation, he sat down.

"Don't think because you know who I am that we're going to be buddies from now on." She whispered as the teacher started the lesson.

"Of course not, you've got Layla for that." He whispered back, apparently having heard of there little truce. Lori flicked her fingers slightly under the desk, and Warrens bag upended itself all over the floor, spilling books and pencils everywhere.

He shot Lori a glare as he bent down to pick them up, the teacher also glared at Lori, who smirked and waited for her to continue the lesson. Lori desk suddenly caught on fire, she waved her hands and the desk flew away from her, preventing the chances of her getting caught on fire.

"That's it." Yelled Ms. Resins, "Mr. Peace and Miss Taylor go to detention."

Lori picked up her bag and walked out, happy with this verdict. She walked inside the detention room, followed by Warren, when the door shut, Lori was left with the blissful silence that came with the neutralisation of her powers.

Warren walked over to a desk and sat down, pulling out another book to read. Having learnt from yesterday's boredom, Lori too, pulled out a book to read. She was almost halfway through 'the Fellowship Of The Ring' when the door slid open and Principal Powers walked in.

"Mr. Peace and Miss Taylor, the two of you have a bad habit of ending up in here." She said. "Don't let it happen for at least another two days." She said, walking out and letting them follow. By this time, it was lunch, meaning Warren and Lori had missed out on three lessons. She walked over to the table she had sat at yesterday, noting that the lights had been fixed and no signs of the damage she had incurred yesterday remained.

Warren sat at the end of the table like yesterday, but they ignored each other and returned to their nooks, only to be interrupted by Layla and all her friends sitting down.

"Lori." Said Layla enthusiastically. "This is Zach, Ethan, Magenta and I see you've already met Warren."

"Hey." Said the girl with Purple streaked hair.

"Um, why are you sitting here?" asked Lori.

"We're being friendly." Said Layla as she swapped food with Ethan.

"You have telekinesis, don't you?" asked Ethan, looking at her through enormous glasses.

"Yes." Lori said, looking down at her book.

"Wow, I melt." He said.

"Thrilling." Lori muttered.

"I turn into a guinea pig." Offered Magenta.

"I glow." Said Zach enthusiastically.

"I'll think of you if I ever lose my keys in the darkness." Lori muttered, more to her book than to Zach.

"Hungry?" asked Layla, offering Lori a granola bar.

"No." she said, not looking up form her book.

"Do you ever eat?" she asked.

"She stuffed her face last night." Warren muttered as he turned a page.

"Last night?" asked Layla.

"She came to the restaurant for food." He said, Lori kicked him under the table.

"Really? The Paper Lantern has great food." Layla started to say. Lori grabbed her bag and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Was it something I said?" she asked, watching Lori leave.

"Probably." Said Warren, also grabbing his bag and walking from the cafeteria.

"Those two would make a great couple." Commented Magenta.

"Yeah." Agreed Layla, taking a bite of her muesli bar.

Outside, Lori sat on the edge of the school and dangled her feet over the side, watching the clouds go drifting below.

"Hey." Came a voice from behind her, she turned around to see Warren there.

"Hey yourself." She said.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I have a headache that's ripping my head apart, all I can hear is this buzzing in my head, but everything's fine." Lori said, digging through her bag and producing Panadol and a bottle of water.

"That bad huh?" he asked.

"At my old school, kids learnt how to hide their thoughts, here, everything forcing its way in my head." She commented. They heard the bell chiming in the distance. Climbing to her feet, she followed Warren inside. Lori walked to her locker and pulled out the books she needed for her next class, Power Control, she wasn't looking forward to it.

As soon as she walked into the classroom, a sense of dread filled her, not only was the hero class in here, so was the sidekick class. Lori walked up to sit down at the back of the room, hoping Layla and her friends wouldn't notice her, she wasn't that lucky.

"Hi Lori." She called. Lori braced herself as they all came over, their thoughts tried to push their way through the mental barriers that Lori had constructed, Lori closed her eyes for a moment to work on strengthening her mental shields. It came to a point where they thoughts of the other faded to the background and the notice became bearable. Lori opened her eyes to see Warren looking at her, concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"You haven't been answering us for five minutes." He told her.

"Lost in thought." She commented, the teacher walked into the room, everyone drifted back to their seats, except for Warren who sat next to her.

Lori thought that the lesson was much better than she thought it would be, the teacher Mr. Torrent, who controlled water, was polite and friendly. The point of Power Control was to learn how to control your powers, but it also focussed on how powers react with each other, it came to a point where he was talking about how water conducted electricity, when he asked if anyone on the room could use electricity. Without thinking, Lori raised her hand and everyone turned to look at her.

"Can you give us a demonstration?" asked the teacher,

"I can't control it that well." She admitted.

"Maybe another time then." The teacher said before moving onto ice and fire. Lori looked up to see Magenta looking at her curiously.

When the class ended, Lori was walking towards the gym when Magenta caught up with her.

"I thought you were telekinetic and telepathic." She said quietly.

"I am." Said Lori. "I can make lights flicker, that's about it." She said.

"Are you going to participate in Save the Citizen?" asked Layla coming up behind them.

"I played it at my old school, and people were generally too afraid to challenge me." Lori admitted. "I could read what their next move would be."

"We do it in pairs here." Magenta said, "And I don't think people quite have the measure on you yet."

"We'll see." Lori said, in the change room, she changed into the horribly bright gym clothes and walked out into the gym, where an arena had been build for the purposes of Save the Citizen, a large grinder with metal teeth was in the middle of the room, above it hung a wooden dummy. The time ran out and a buzzer went off as the dummy was ground into splinters. The two people in the middle of the ring were none other than Speed and Lash.

"Why did they let them come back here?" asked Magenta, annoyed.

"Apparently they weren't seen as that much of a threat." Layla said.

"What happened?" asked Lori, trying not to sound to interested.

"Royal Pain tried to destroy the school, Lash and Speed helped, so did some other students, but Lash and Speed were allowed to return to the school." Said Layla in an irritated tone.

"Great, they sound real nice." Lori commented. Everyone suddenly covered their ears as Boomer suddenly yelled for attention. Softening his voice he turned to Lash and Speed.

"Hero's or Villains?" he asked them.

"Villains." They smirked.

"Big surprise, pick your opponents." He said loudly, Lash and Speed conferred for a moment.

"We want Peace." They said, Warren rolled his eyes and stood up. "And Taylor." They said, Lori took a breath and tried to remain in focus and ignore the voices around her. They quickly padded up and walked into the arena.

"You take Speed, I'll take Lash. "he said quietly to her.

"Right." She said, not bothering to point out that she could take the both of them alone. The timer went off and the game began.


	3. Movement and Static

Sorry about previous kinda miniture cliff hanger, and sorry about this one too.

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own Sky High, but owning Steven Strait would be great.

* * *

Almost immediately, Speed began doing laps around the arena, speeding up until the point where no one could see him, but Lori didn't need sight. She closed her eyes and listened intently, not for sounds, but for thoughts. She heard one.

_Park Bench._ Lori's eyes snapped open and they flew towards the fake looking bench in the middle of the arena, she flicked her fingers and it blew to pieces, right in Speeds face, he went sliding to the ground. Lori took a moment to watch Warren, Lash had wrapped him arms around him until Warren had lit up and Lash had pulled his burned arms away, he slunk away as Warren threw fireballs at it, one after the other.

Using Lori's distraction, Speed leapt up and bowled her over, landing painfully on her back, Lori got to her feet, following the blur that was Speed, he was going to bowl Warren over. Lori waved her hands and sent Warren flying out of the way and another flick of her fingers sent Lash into Speed.

"Save the Citizen." Lori called to Warren as she used her powers to tie Lash into knots around Speed. When she was sure they were stuck, she motioned for the citizen to come to Warren, who used fire to sever the rope. The buzzer went off and Lori looked to see that they had used only two of their three minutes.

"Hero's win." Yelled Coach Boomer.

Lori and Warren high fived.

"Wow you guys, that was awesome." Said Layla. Lori let her concentration slip, suddenly all the walls in her mind came crashing down, people were crowding around them as she fell to her feet, hands clamped over her ears. She felt someone pick her up and carry her outside, where the air revived her and the voices faded, allowing her to rebuild her mental walls.

"Are you alright?" asked Warren.

"Fine." She said, shaking her head a bit.

"Is she alright?" Asked a distant voice.

"Yeah, just stay back a bit." Called Warren. Lori tried to stand up, but her legs almost fell from underneath her. Warren grabbed her arm to keep her upright, putting one of his hands on her waist to steady her.

"You've been practising mental control." Lori said.

"What did you say?" asked Warren.

"I can't read your thoughts." Said Lori.

"Yeah, I used to be able to do it as a kid, I started practising again last night." He told her.

"Warren?" Lori said.

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my waist now."

"Sorry." He said, pulling his hands back.

"The bell went off, signalling the end of school, Lori quickly changed and grabbed her bag.

"See you tomorrow." She said to Layla, before jumping off the side of the school. When she got home, she walked into the living room to see Will on the couch as Josie kissed him on the head and pulled his blankets up. Lori walked upstairs and sat on the end of her bed, she remembered when her mom had tucked her in and when Lori was feeling sick, she would give her ice cream and sit with her. Feeling a sudden bout of homesickness, Lori opened the window and climbed out, sitting on the edge of the roof she looked out over the neighbourhood and thought about her Mom and Dad.

"Lori." Called her aunt Josie. "Dinners ready." Lori ignored her. An hour later she climbed back into the room and pulled out her homework, trying to remember what affected telekinesis.

Lori woke up with her face connected to her book, realising that she had fallen asleep while doing her homework. Groaning she grabbed a handful of clothes and walked to the shower, using the time under the hot water to work on her mental walls, like normal.

Drying off, she pulled on a long black skirt and black top with red stitching. She had her boots on and her bag in her hand when she saw the bus taking off, without her on it.

"Great, just great," she muttered. Closing her eyes, she emptied her mind and thought of the school. Above her, clouds grew, lightening fell down and struck her, lifting her up.

Outside the school, Warren was sitting reading his book when a bolt of lightening fell from the sky, knocking several students down. When his vision had cleared, Lori stood in the middle of a scorch mark where the lightening had hit the lawn.

"That was interesting." He muttered.

Lori walked up the steps, not noticing Warren watching her. Suddenly, she was stopped by Lash and Speed.

"That was cool." Said Lash.

"Our offer still stands." Said Speed.

"Apparently, you two like being tied in knots." Said Lori, "the answer is still no." she said, pushing her way past them. Lash reached out to grab her arm, the effect of it was him being blown back by the static electricity that still resided in her.

Warren heard the most sweetest laugh and looked up to see Lori unable to contain her laughter.

"Don't play with lightening boys, it's a little shocking." She said, turning around and walking into the school. Lash stood up and tried to pat down his hair, which was standing on end. Warren smirked and walked into the school, going to find Lori. He saw her at her locker, digging through her bag while the dial on her locker spun without her touching it.

"Neat trick." He commented.

"Thankyou, for my next one, the light will at any moment, explode." Lori said. Sure enough while she had been standing there, the lights had been flickering, but slowly growing brighter, until suddenly the bulbs began to explode. Lori ducked, pulling Warren down with her until the explosions stopped.

"How did you do that?" asked Warren.

"I didn't." Said Lori, standing up, students were crouched down in the dark as a gentle wind blew through the halls, suddenly all the open lockers slammed shut, one by one, even though the windows were open, no light entered the hall, Lori waited, suddenly at the end of the hall, the doors flung open and two people walked in.

A woman with red curly hair and blue eyes walked in, she wore an entirely black outfit, save for the symbol on her cape, a red M with a circle around it. The man behind her was dressed in a black outfit, adorned by blue lightening bolts.

"Static and Movement." Warren said under his breath.

"Mom, Dad." Said Lori. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Out of jail?"

"Honey, I haven't seen you in three years and all you have to say is why am I not in jail." Said Static. "Come here." He said, hugging her tightly.

"Sorry I had to leave honey." Said Movement. "Your Dad's breakout was unexpected and I had to go help him."

"You couldn't have called, left a note, told me where you were going?" asked Lori, "You left me on my own." She accused.

"Honey, it wasn't like that." Said Movement soothingly.

"Yes it was, you have no idea what was going on, I could have died so you could go save your partner in crime." Said Lori, taking a step back.

"Come on kid." Said Static. "Lets go home." He said.

"I have a home, but not with you." Said Lori, taking a step back.

"Lori, don't make this difficult. We're your parents." Said Movement.

"And apparently, you don't have what's best in mind for her." Everyone turned to see Principal Powers standing there.

"Lori, come here." Said Movement.

"Mom, no." Said Lori.

"Lori." Commanded Static. Everything in the hall began to blow around softly, paper flew into the air, lockers bashed open and closed, Movement met Lori's eyes. Blue on blue, outside, thunder began to rumble. Suddenly Movement looked away, Static grabbed her arm and they both teleported out of the building, the air quietened down and they thunder slowly rumbled to as stop. Lori looked up at Principal powers.

"I think we better call your aunt and uncle." She said. Lori nodded and followed her to her office.

She sat outside the office and shifted through the thoughts of people around her, they were mostly focused on Lori, about her Mom and Dad and what had happened. Some time later, the Commander and Jetstream arrived. Josie took one look at Lori and swept her into a hug.

"Lets go home." She whispered. Lori nodded.

By the time they arrived home via Josie's flying powers, Lori was tired from a combination of overexerting her powers and mentally tired from holding up the walls in her mind all day. When she got home, she collapsed on her bed and went straight to sleep, so tired that she didn't even wake when her Aunt Josie pulled the covers over her and brushed her hair with a kiss.

The next day when Lori woke up, she felt better than she had in a long time, it took seconds for her to block out peoples thoughts, she dressed quickly in jeans, boots, a lacy black top and make up, almost skipping down the stairs.

"Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Stronghold." Said Layla, "Good morning Lori."

"Morning." Said Lori over her juice.

"Ready for school?" Asked Will. It took Lori a moment to notice that the question was also directed towards her.

"Um, yeah." She said, grabbing her bag and following Will and Layla out the door.

"Have a good day at school." Called Josie.

"Be good kids." Called Steve.

"Okay, tell the truth." Said Lori. "What were people saying about me?" she asked.

"They were saying how strong you must have been to defy Movement and Static." Said Layla.

"A few jealous people said you were spying for them." Said Will, getting kicked by Layla.

"I can live with that." Said Lori.

As soon as they were on the bus, people tuned to look at her, surprisingly, blocking out their thoughts came easily to Lori, as she slid into a seat up the back and pulled on her headphones.

"Not going to talk to me huh?" came a surprisingly clear voice in her head, somehow having fought it's way through her shields. Lori took of her headphones and turned around to look at Warren.

"Not a lot to talk about." She said.

"Not about your parents storming the school trying to find you?" he asked.

"They didn't have to look very hard." Said Lori, pulling her headphones back on to drown out his voice and his thoughts.

She was able to avoid direct confrontation with anyone until she reached mad science, she sat next to the freezer girl she had been partnered with and waited for the lesson to begin.

"Excuse me sir?" Called the girl next to Lori.

"Yes?" asked the teacher, nodding his gigantic head in their direction.

"I don't want to be partnered with a criminal in the making, can I switch?" she asked, people laughed, one of the lights then exploded and everyone quieted down.

"I'll switch." Called a voice from the back.

"Thankyou Mr. Peace" Said Mr Medulla, turning back to writing something on the board. Freeze girl stood up and walked to the seat Warren had been sitting in, while Warren slid into the seat next to Lori.

"So." He said, "Do you have any idea of the difference between rays and beams?" he asked.

"I was hoping that you would know." Whispered Lori.

Next class was Power Control, Warren walked with Lori, opening the door for her and everything as they walked into the classroom. As they walked past the teacher's desk, they dropped their homework there for later marking.

At lunch, Lori and Warren went outside, leaning against a wall, they read their books side by side, they were soon joined by everyone, even Will who greeted Warren and Lori.

As they were walking to gym, Lori asked Warren about his friendship with Will.

"We're friends." He explained. "But we aren't really what you would call buddies, I hang out with them from time to time, but you know, nothing too permanent."

"I always thought of him as my little annoying cousin, ignoring the fact that he's older than me." Said Lori.

"He can be a good friend though." Said Warren. Lori looked up at him and met his eyes and he slowly lent towards her.

"You two," Boomed Boomer. "Get changed, your in the ring for Save the Citizen." Warren and Lori both broke apart, startled.

"I'll see you in there." Lori said, flustered.

"Yeah." Said Warren, Lori went to walk away but as she did, Warren reached out to grab he arm and pulled her to him. leaning down he kissed her before walking into the boys change rooms.


	4. Hideaway

yay, i got my computer back. forgive my lateness, i'm writing between two stories and keeping two plots untangled, so i feel special.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as last time

* * *

"Oh my god." That was Magenta. "You kissed Warren Peace."

"No," said Layla. "That was Warren kissing her."

"Guys, I have to get changed." Protested Lori. "I'm saving the citizen." She said, waving her hands around in mock enthusiasm.

They let her go get changed.

"They make such a good couple." Commented Layla.

"Lets see if it affects their citizen saving skills." Said Magenta. Layla nodded and followed her onto the benches in the gym.

"What's up guys?" asked Zach as he and Ethan sat near them.

"Warren kissed Lori." Layla said.

"Warren kissed my cousin?" asked Will as he sat down next to Layla.

"Yeah, they are such a cute couple." Layla said.

They all watched as Warren walked into the ring, joined shortly by Lori, they conferred for a moment before Boomer took his place upon the lifeguard style chair.

As their opponents, he picked Lori's former Lab partner, who's name turned out to be Chloe Freeze and a boy who could turn invisible who's name was Tim Flage.

"You want freezer head?" Lori asked Warren.

"You take camouflage kid then." She nodded and the buzzer went, they had three minutes to save the citizen.

The match was one of the fastest most people had ever seen, warren pinned the freezer girl with flames while Lori closed her eyes and waited until she could sense the invisible kid enough to throw something in his direction. She then used her powers to levitate the 'citizen' away from the griding blades. When she looked at the clock she noticed that they had only used twenty seconds of their three minutes. Warren gave her a high five and they waited until Boomer picked them new opponents. These two were easy as well, one of them with the ability to shape shift and the other who could fly.

After almost seven rounds and Warren and Lori undefeated, they were excused to go to lunch, Warren and Lori didn't even bother going to the cafeteria, and instead they sat under a branchy tree and read books. A while later they were joined by everyone else, who sat around and traded food. Layla at one point left her sandwich on the grass, while she was distracted by her granola bar, Warren leaned across and grabbed her sandwich, ripping it in half and giving half to Lori.

Layla muttered something about them eating their own sandwiches, she was however ignored by all except Will who gave her most of his.

"Hey, what are you all doing tonight?" Will asked Lori and Warren.

"Sneaking out my window and running wild." Said Lori, taking another bite of her stolen sandwich.

"Ditto." Said Warren.

"We're having a study session at my house." Said Will.

"Yeah, I live there." Said Lori.

"Well I was just wanting to know if you wanted to join us." Said Will.

"We'll see." Said Lori, Warren stood up and helped her up. The bell suddenly rang in the distance.

"Are you guys like psychic?" asked Magenta. "You always know when the bells going to ring.

"Not psychic, just telepathic." Said Lori as they walked towards hero history.

That evening, Lori was drying out her hair, still damp from her shower when she heard her name being called. Walking down the stairs, she was greeted by the sight of Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and Warren. Lori looked at them, confused until she remembered the arranged study session.

"Hi." She said, for some reason, Warren, Zach, Ethan and Will were avoiding looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're wearing only a towel." Layla muttered very fast.

"Right," Said Lori, retreating up the stairs and into her room. She threw on a singlet and a pair of jeans, twisting her hair up off her face before walking back downstairs.

"Sorry." She said, sitting down with everyone else in the living room.

"You look really pretty without make up." Layla commented.

"That's why I wear it." Muttered Lori as she opened her book. "So what are we working on?" she asked.

"Hero's have a homework assignment on a hero of our choice, their powers and rivals." Said Will.

"What's the bet you do your parents?" asked Warren.

"Hey, it's easiest." Will said, shrugging.

"Tell you what Will." Said Lori. "I'll do Jetstream and you do Commander?"

"Sounds fine by me." He said,

"What about me?" Asked Warren.

"Do one of them, we're not relate so it won't make a difference." Said Lori.

"What are you guys doing?" Will asked the others.

"We have to pick a hero and write about their sidekick." Said Layla, flicking through a book.

"I bet Mr. Boy would appreciate plenty of assignments about him." Will commented. "We have some scrapbooks down in the basement about his time with the Commander if you want them?" he offered.

"That would be great Will." Said Zach.

"I'll be right back." He said, standing up.

Lori shifted around so she could look at the book Warren was looking through.

"Hey look, our Dads." She said quietly, stopping the book at a page.

"Wow, they look so, um." Warren started to say.

"Friendly?" Lori offered. And they did with the two of them standing there with their arms around one another. "What's the bet my parents try to bust your Dad out?"

"Why would they do that?" Asked Warren.

"I'd do it, for a friend that close." She said.

"How do you know they were close?" Warren asked, interested.

"I could read their minds, the words Barron Battle come up and they think about all their 'happy' memories with your Dad." Lori told him.

"Do you think we should tell someone?" He asked.

"I mentioned it to Aunt Josie, it's not like they can stop my parents." Lori muttered, opening her book and beginning to write down notes.

Warren didn't say anything else, opening his book he copied Lori and began to take notes. Will returned with multiple scrapbooks about Mr. Boy and the Commander.

About two hours later, everyone was hungry.

"How about the Paper Lantern?" Asked Layla.

"No Chinese." Said Will and Warren at the same time.

"I'll go order pizza." Said Lori standing up. "One vegetarian, one Hawaiian, one meat lovers?" she asked, they all nodded.

"I love reading minds." She commented, walking over to the phone and dialling the number. When she finished, she hung up the phone. But almost immediately, picked it back up again, listening intently to the dial tone.

"What is it?" asked Warren, seeing her expression.

"There's a flicker in the sound of the dial tone, quiet, but it's there." She said. The lights above them flickered softly.

"Will, where are your parents?" Lori asked, backing away from the windows.

"I don't know, on hero patrol." He said,

"Does anyone have protests to teleporting?" she asked, they all shook their heads.

"Everyone grab onto me." Lori instructed, Warren gripped one hand, Layla on the other, Will took her hand, and Ethan and Zach grabbed a shoulder, with Magenta holding onto Zach. They began to feel a tingling feeling running through them, not painful but a weird sensation.

"Whatever you do." Lori said, closing her eyes, "Don't let go."

Layla looked down at her arms and saw that all the hairs were standing on end, the feeling running through them increased and they all gripped Lori tighter. Warren looked up and saw clouds gathering on the roof, somehow having invaded the Stronghold living room, a bolt suddenly struck down into Lori, they all felt a pulling sensation, closing there eyes they were somehow lifted.

With a deafening crack, a bright light blinded them, and they all collapsed on the ground, except for Lori who looked deathly pale and only just managing to stand on her own.

"Where are we?" asked Magenta, standing up. Warren and Will rushed forward to catch Lori as she fell to the ground.

"Mynisville." Lori said, sitting on the ground and putting her head between her legs to fight off a faint.

"What is this place?" asked Warren.

"A town, I have a friend here who can help us." Lori said, standing up again and gripping onto Warren tightly as her legs turned weak underneath her.

"Where?" Asked Ethan nervously.

Lori began to walk through the streets, lit by dusty street lamps that cast a dull dim colour over the shops there.

At the end of the street was a large mansion, walking up to the door, Lori rapped on it.

"Tullah!" she called.

The door opened just a crack. A young woman with dark hair and large brown eyes looked out cautiously.

"Lori, is that you?" she asked.

"The one and only, are you going to let us in, we're freezing out here." She complained, the woman opened the door and let them in, looking at Lori's friends, she turned pale.

"Don't even tell them." Lori threatened.

"Tell us what?" asked Layla nervously.

"Tullah can see when a person is going to die, in what circumstances and can ultimately affect that." Said Lori, looking at the girl.

"Affect it how?" Asked Warren.

"Tullah has the power to give or take life in a way she sees fit." Lori said, picking up a silver device from a side table, it was covered in dust like most of the house.

"Do you go to school?" asked Magenta.

"No, I don't leave the house." Tullah said, not looking at them, but at her feet.

"Why not?" asked Ethan.

"Tullah is afraid of her power and what she can do with it." Said Lori. "Alright if we can crash here a few days?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Two words." Said Lori. "Static and Movement."

Tullah turned pale again.

"You can't fight your destiny." She warned.

"Maybe not, but I can deny it, and hope." She pointed out.

"What about our parents?" asked Magenta.

"It's best if they don't know where you are." Said Lori. "I don't have enough energy to transport us back." She said apologetically.

"How did you know they were coming?" Will asked.

"The flicker in the lights, the humming on the phone lines, it's my dad's power." Lori explained. "When we all lived together, we had no lights or electricity, he would just blow it up."

"That must have sucked." Warren commented.

"What makes us safe here?" asked Zach.

"They're both frightened of Tullah." Lori said. Everyone looked confused. "They should be, I looked inside her head once, I had nightmares for months afterwards."

"That bad?" asked Warren.

"Worse." Said Tullah. "Make yourselves at home." She said, walking up the stairs, they heard a door slamming.

"That was friendly." Layla remarked.

"She doesn't like being around people, or Tullah, that was quite an effort." Said Lori, walking over to a set of doors and opening them.

"Lets get food, and turn on as many lights as you can." She called.

"Why lights?" asked Warren.

"The more power we generate, the more Static effects it, the easier it is to see if he's coming." Lori explained, pulling ingredients from the fridge and cupboard.

"What if he only sends your mom?" asked Layla.

"I can sense her mind." Lori said, grabbing a bowl and measuring out flour. "Pass me those eggs please." She asked Will, he handed over the carton.

"Wont your power effect the lights?" asked Warren.

"No, teleporting all you has completely drained Me." she said, for effect, she tried to levitate a spoon, only to have it hover a few centimetres and then clatter to the bench. Lori reached out to grab it. "Totally drained." She said.

"Will your powers come back?" asked Warren.

"With food, sleep and relaxation, yes." She said, mixing together all the ingredients before dumping it in a pan on the stove, making pancakes.

Half an hour later, they all sat down to eat, a pile of steaming pancakes on the table, as well as maple syrup, sugar butter, honey and anything else they would think of.

"Doesn't your friend want anything?" asked Layla.

"Tullah doesn't eat in front of people." Lori said, taking a bite of her pancake.

"Eating out must suck for her." Said Warren, reaching across the table for the maple syrup.

"That's just how she is." Lori said through a mouthful of food.

They all crashed in the guest bedrooms, which were once separate, but was now one long room with five beds in it. Will and Layla fell asleep on one. Ethan on the next one, then Zach, Magenta and in the end one Lori was there, with Warren wrapping his arms around her warmly while they slept, and for once, she didn't dream.


	5. Memories

Hello peoples. Reviews are more than apprieciated, in fact, they are craved for and it would really hurt me if you guys don't review, okay?

* * *

"Morning." Lori yawned as she walked into the kitchen. No one else was awake except for Tullah, for sat at a small table with a mug in front of her. She looked at Lori and flinched by what she saw.

"Not good huh?" asked Lori.

"On the contrary." Tullah said in her whispery voice. "Your fate is changing rapidly, one minute you die young, the next at an old age, it confuses me to no end."

"How about we settle on the fact that the fates don't know what to do with me?" she asked. Tullah nodded and returned to blankly staring at the tabletop.

Walking into the living room, Lori turned on Tullah's ancient TV and flicked over to the news channel.

"And onto other news, authorities are searching for the children of several super heroes. World known Hero, the Commander, has lost his son and niece, after his brother and sister in law, the renown Villains Static and Movement made an appearance yesterday. It is believed that the children teleported to safety, their location, however is unknown." The news reporter then began to describe the crimes for which Static and Movement were imprisoned.

"No news on my Dad?" asked Warren, Lori turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"I bet he's out by the afternoon." She said, turning off the TV. "For now, I think I need food and I'll see about getting us home." She said, walking back to the kitchen where she grabbed a pear from Tullah's fridge.

"I thought we were going to hide for a few days." Warren said, grabbing himself an apple.

"If it's on the news that we're missing, they'll think we're still missing until the report comes out that we're home. Delay that for a few days and we're great." She said, taking a bite of her pear.

"Couldn't they sense you?" asked Magenta as she walked in the door.

"No, teleport you for a third time in three days, I'll be so drained the chances are that I won't wake up for awhile." She said calmly.

"Why don't we find an easier way home?" asked Layla, as her, Zach and Ethan entered the room.

"Your in the middle of nowhere." Came Tullah's whispery voice. "Halfway around the world from your school."

"Okay." Said Layla slowly. "Teleporting it is."

"Will that static thing happen like it did with you that time you came to school?" asked Warren.

"No, it didn't happen this time either because I didn't give it enough build up time, and to school was a relatively short distance." She explained between bites.

"Well, when do we go?" asked Ethan.

"I have to talk to Tullah for a minute, then we can take off." Lori said, they all left the room "Close the door please." Lori asked Warren.

The last thing he saw as he closed the doors was Lori kneeling down beside Tullah and placing a hand on her arm.

Lori took a breath and touched Tullah's skin, she had done this once before and the effect of it had left her reeling for days. She had also received a touch of Tullah's powers for a few hours, which had severely affected her mentally for a while. But this was the only way, Tullah had the ability to generate power in a person, at no personal cost. She looked down at Lori, who gave her a slight smile, then closed her eyes and let all her mental barriers down.

As soon as they fell, Lori was deep into Tullah's mind, she watched from Tullah's perspective as se\he walked down the street and saw people, when they would die and under what circumstances.

It was painful to see little children, who would get hit by cars, or too sick, adults, who would be in accidents, and old people who had only days left.

Lori could feel all her power returning, but as this happened, she stumbled across a memory of Tullah when she was at high school.

She had been a freshman, a new student, but already, she was a freak, dressed all in grey, she walked along the corridor with her head down, not wanting to see the fate of her fellow students. Suddenly, she had been pushed up against a locker by one of the older students.

"Well if it isn't the little death freak." He laughed and the other students laughed with him.

"Leave her alone." Came a voice. They all turned to see Lori there, another freshmen.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked, dropping Tullah and advancing on Lori. Lori only smiled as he came closer, suddenly, all the lights flickered, then went off. When they flicked back on again, the bully was curled up in a corner, too frightened to move. What had happened in the dark, only Lori knew, but since that day, she and Tullah were friends.

Lori pulled herself from the memory, and pulled her arm away from Tullah's. she remembered that day and what had happened in the dark, she had invaded that kid's mind, wreaked havoc with his senses and rearranged his memory. The eventual effect was that he lost sense of time, he would always have trouble with seeing, hearing, touching, tasting and smelling, as his senses confused themselves.

Lori regretted what she had done to him, that kid had been bad news, but he hadn't deserved it.

Forgetting about it for the moment, Lori opened the doors with her mind and let the others walk back into the room as she straightened up and removed he hand from Tullah's arm.

"I'll be back Tullah." She promised.

Walking over to her friends, she offered her hands, they all clung together as storm clouds gathered and they were lifted up and deposited in the Stronghold living room.

Josie and Steve, hearing the commotion, ran into the room and saw the teens standing there. Josie smiled and ran over to hug her son and niece. Lori swayed, despite the extra power from Tullah, she was still exhausted. Warren caught her as she fell. Carrying her upstairs, he laid her down on her bed, kissing her on the forehead, he closed the door gently.

Down in the living room, several very worried parents had gathered. A man and woman were hugging Magenta, the woman obviously being the hero of the couple. Zach was being embraced by his Dad, Layla's mother was there, butterflies flying around her, and a bird perched on her shoulder. Ethan was there, talking to his parents. As he looked around, Warren couldn't help but feel a stab of sadness when he thought about his own dysfunctional family.

"Warren." Came a gentle voice. He turned around and embraced his mother, who pushed his hair away from his face. "I was so worried." She said. Warren could see she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's your father." She said, Warren turned cold.

"He got out." He said, she nodded.

"Lets go home." She said. Saying goodbye to the others, he walked out to the car with his mother.

When Lori woke up, all she could see was darkness. Using her mind, she clicked on the light and looked around, seeing that she was in her room. the darkness meant that she must have slept through the whole day. Looking at her clock, she saw that it was three in the morning, her stomach growled with hunger and her throat was dry.

Creeping downstairs, she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, which she drained, before looking through it for something to eat.

Making herself a sandwich, she sat down at the table to eat it, listening to the sounds around her. upstairs, she could hear Will dreaming, probing his mind, she was able to see that he was having dreams about saving the world, again.

Her Uncle slept peacefully, while her Aunt went over her to do list in her sleep, something she would normally do while she slept.

When Lori was done with her sandwich, she walked back up to her room and changed her clothes, putting on long black pants and a long sleeved shirt, she grabbed her boots and crept down the stairs, outside, she sat on the porch to put her shoes on before walking down the street. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to clear her head, not exactly ideal when you could read minds and around her people's minds were busy with dreams.

Walking down a street she hadn't walked down before, she listened to what people were thinking, before she hit someone's dreams that were very familiar. She looked up at an apartment block and mentally judged through witch window she should climb. To assist her, there was a fire escape, which made it very easy for her to climb through the window of a bedroom, Warrens bedroom. She could see that he was having dreams about his family, or at least is family when his Dad was around.

"Warren." Lori whispered, shaking him gently.

"Wha- Lori what are you doing in my bedroom?" he asked groggily.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard you dreaming." She whispered.

"So you barge into my room at some time in the morning?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't barge, I climbed through the window." She protested in a whisper.

"Get in." he said, moving over to allow her room in the bed, she climbed in and he tucked his arm around her. As he fell back asleep, Lori watched the light outside his window. Satisfied that Static was nowhere near, she fell asleep in the warmth and comfort of Warren's arms.

She woke up several hours later, Warren was no longer next to her. Walking out of his bedroom, she saw him watching the TV, a bowl of cereal in front of him. Lori sat on the couch across from him.

"Anything interesting on?" she asked. He nodded. Looking at the screen she saw a picture of someone familiar, across the screen was the name Barron Battle.

"Your Dad." Lori said.

"Your Mom and Dad busted him out." He said after swallowing the cereal he had in his mouth.

"Typical, what day is it?" she asked.

"Saturday." He said, taking another bite of cereal. "You want food?" he asked.

"Got any fruit?" she asked. He nodded again.

Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed an apple and returned to the living room.

"Did your Mom ask why there was an unconscious girl in your room?" she asked, taking a bite of her apple.

"She took it from the fact that you were fully clothed, that nothing had gone on." He said.

"I wish my parents were that understanding." She said as the TV flickered with image of a few years ago as he parents wreaked havoc of downtown Manhattan.

"Yeah, she's cool like that." He said.

"What, she understands why girls are asleep in your room, or she doesn't try to destroy entire buildings?" Lori asked as another building on the screen went crashing to the ground.

"Both." Warren said. Standing up, he carried his bowl to the sink.

"Where is she now?" Lori asked.

"Work no doubt." He said.

"At least she isn't creating mayhem as a job." Lori commented. The phone rang and Lori turned the TV volume down as Warren answered.

"Yeah she's here." Lori heard Warren say, turning around, she opened her mind a bit to hear the rest of the conversation through Warrens mind, only to find that she couldn't get into his mind. Frowning, she resigned herself to listening to him talk.

"Yeah, she couldn't sleep or something." He said, listening as the person on the other end spoke.

"No Stronghold, I didn't." Lori smirked, knowing what Will had probably said.

"You've got the wrong idea Stronghold. Hold on a second." He said, wrapping his hand around the receiver.

"You want to hang out here for a while?" he asked. She nodded.

"She'll come back in a while." He said before hanging up.

"Someone would think he's my father, not my cousin." She commented.

"Yeah, he sounded like it, so what do you want to do?" he asked.

She shrugged, looking around.

They spent the next three hours playing Halo 2 on Warren's Xbox. They were getting to a point where Lori was winning when the screen flickered, not overly obvious, but enough for both Warren and Lori to notice. Warren glanced over at her, Lori closed her eyes and tried to sense whether it was her powers interfering with the TV, or her father's. finally she opened her eyes.

"I think that was me." She said apologetically.

"You sure?" he asked. she nodded.

"Before." She started to say. "I couldn't get into your mind, not something I do often, but I can, but I couldn't get into your mind." She said.

"I've been working on keeping my thoughts to myself." He said, she nodded.

"Your good at it." She commented.

"How are you going with keeping people out?" he asked.

"I think I'm getting better, after all those months of me and my mom, I forgot how to keep people out in a crowded room, but now." She said, playing with a lock of stray hair that hung in her face.

Warren reached forward to brush her hair back with his hand. Leaning in closer, he was about to kiss her when the door burst open and his mother walked in. the two of them sprung apart and Lori turned bright red, while Warren got off the couch to help her with the groceries she carried. Lori grabbed a bag and helped them to the kitchen.

"You must be Lori." Said Warren's mom.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Peace." She said.

"Please, its Kate." She said, shaking Lori's hand.

"Kate Peace, you're a healer." Lori said, realising where she had heard her name.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

Lori had heard about her form her mother, who once had plans to kill Kate after Barron had been imprisoned, but Static had convinced her not to.

"Oh, around." Said Lori.

"Okay, we're going now Mom." Warren said, grabbing Lori's wrist.

"It was nice meeting you." Lori called as Warren pulled her from the apartment.

"She was nice." Lori commented.

"Yeah, she's cool." He said as they walked.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I thought it might be ideal if you went home and explained that you're still alive to your Aunt and Uncle.

"Oh yeah, good idea." She said grimly.

When they reached the Stronghold house, they saw that Layla was in the kitchen talking to Will.

"Where's your parents?" Lori asked Will.

"Somewhere, I think Paris." He said.

"Why are they in Paris?" she asked.

"Because your parents are there." He said.

"Oh." She said. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We were just going to watch a movie we rented, you guys wanna watch it with us?" asked Layla.

Lori looked up at Warren who nodded.

"Okay." She said, "Wait, what movie?" she asked.

"Some horror movie that Will picked," Layla said, rolling her eyes.

"Layla, for the last time, Xmen isn't a horror movie." Will protested.

"For you maybe." She said as Warren and Lori started laughing.

Walking into the living room, Layla and Will settled on one couch, while Lori and Warren sat on the other, and they waited for the movie to begin.

* * *

Thats all for now, though i think i might be able to get another chapter up by tomorrow, we'll see. 


	6. Dinner and a Conversation

Hey, sorry this took so long, but you kow, reviews make me type faster!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, but i would like a piece of Steven Strait, who wouldn't?

* * *

When the Commander and Jetstream returned home, they found Lori, Will, Layla and Warren all locked in a game of Halo.

"Hey Kids." Said Steve.

"Hi Mr. Stronghold." Said Layla with a smile.

"Dad." Nodded Will, eyes not moving from the screen.

"Hey Uncle Steve." Said Lori, who wasn't moving like Will.

"Mr. Stronghold." Warren said respectfully.

"Are you two staying for dinner?" Josie asked.

"That would be great Mrs. Stronghold." Said Layla enthusiastically.

"Um, okay." Said Warren.

"Great." Josie beamed before walking into the kitchen.

When they sat down to dinner half an hour later, Lori found herself seated between Warren and Will. Warren had somehow become seated across from Steve, who was talking to Layla as they ate. Lori could sense Warren's discomfort, even without using her powers. Under the table, she took his hand and squeezed it sympathetically, giving him a small smile.

"So Warren." Said Steve, turning to him. Lori internally winced. "How are your studies coming along, a good student I hope." He said.

"I wouldn't know, none of my teachers seem to like me." He shrugged innocently. Lori mentally smacked herself in the forehead.

"Why would that be?" asked Steve, reaching for the salt.

"Probably the fires that keep breaking out." Warren said, shooting him a look.

"Not so bad considering I demolished half my school." Lori pointed out.

"Yes, but honey that was an accident." Said Josie with concern.

"Yeah, accident." Said Lori evasively.

"Did you really destroy half your school?" asked Layla curiously.

"Yeah, and I blew up a few classrooms on more than one occasions." Lori told her.

"I'm surprised they waited that long to kick you out." Said Will.

"Yes, well with my parents, they were kind of hesitant for fear of being killed." She said, not meeting anyone's eyes. Underneath the table, Warren held her hand firmly.

When they were finished eating, Layla and Lori helped Josie clear the table while the boys talked about something.

"That was fun." Said Lori sarcastically as soon as they were in the kitchen.

"What's the bet your uncle interrogates him on his career choice and power management skills." Said Josie.

"…what are your future goals?" came a voice from the dining room. Lori let her head hit the bench with a thump.

"It's not that bad." Said Layla sympathetically. "I mean, he could challenge him."

"…We should have a match one day, on friendly terms." Came the voice form the dining room.

"You were saying?" asked Lori, the door to the dining room was suddenly shut and all the voiced ceased.

"What are they saying?" asked Layla.

"Let the boys talk." Said Josie.

"Do I invade Will's mind, or Uncle Steve's?" Lori asked Layla.

"Why not Warren's?" she asked. "Find out what he's really thinking?"

"Because, he learnt how to block me from his mind." Lori protested.

"Will's then." Said Layla.

They waited until Josie had left the kitchen before Lori sat down and closed her eyes, opening her mind and searching for Will's. she had learnt this skill form her mother, but had never used it more than once, it was very invasive and if Lori wanted to, she could take control of the person's movement and speech, she could basically possess them. Though it became exhausting after a while, she had once even manage to get into her mothers mind, but Movement had let down all her mental shields and allowed her daughter in.

Searching through the house mentally, she found a mind she identified as Will's, and entered it. She could see through his eyes and smell with his nose, she resisted the urge to make him slap himself or something stupid, she couldn't let Will know she was in his mind.

"…Maybe another time." Warren was saying.

"So tell me." Said Steve, leaning across the table. "What are your intentions with my niece."

"What do you mean?" asked Warren.

"Well, what are you planning to do with Lori, date her, sleep with her, marry her." Steve said. Lori could feel Will grinning and was about to hit him, when she remembered she couldn't.

"Well that depends." Said Warren. "On whether she'll have me or not." He said, standing up and grabbing his leather Jacket from the back of his seat.

"I should be going, thanks for dinner Mr. Stronghold." He said, walking towards the door to the kitchen. Lori almost panicked and removed her mind from Will's. by the time Warren walked into the kitchen, she was putting clean plates away in the cupboards.

"Hey, I'm leaving now." He said to her.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" she asked.

"Sure." He said. She grabbed a jacket and followed him out the front door.

"So how much of our conversation did you hear through Will?" Warren asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lori said with fake innocence.

"Oh come on, the glazed eyes, the fact that he had two emotions fighting for his face, I know when someone had another person in their mind." He said.

"Did he noticed?" she asked.

"No, he's too thick headed." Warren said, then backtracked. "Well apparently his head isn't that thick if you can get into it." He said. Lori laughed at this.

"Will, all brawn and I won't make a comment on the brains part." She said with a smile.

"So, are you coming to school tomorrow?" he asked, taking her hands in one of his.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Probably." He said.

"Well then I might have to." Lori said.

"You never answered my question." Said Warren.

"What question?" Lori asked, looking up at him.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" he asked again.

"You politely were declining something, then my uncle's not so subtle questioning." Lori admitted.

"Yeah, he's pretty upfront." Warren affirmed.

"It's kind of nice, I never really had a Dad like that." She said quietly.

"I know how you feel." He said.

"Don't we make a fine couple, the offspring of villains, power's we don't know what to do with, Dad's busting each other out of jail." Lori said.

"Sounds like a bad soap opera." Said Warren. "Here we are." He said as they reached his apartment building.

"See you tomorrow." Said Lori.

"I'll save you a seat on the bus." Warren promised.

"Careful." Cautioned Lori. "People might think your beginning to go soft."

"I might have to work on that," Warren said.

"Can I ask you for a favour?" asked Lori, back to all seriousness.

"Sure, anything." Said Warren.

"I need to learn how to break through mind barriers." She said quickly.

"Why would you need to learn to do that?" he asked.

"Because, the only person who can control my Dad, is my Mom, and one way of using that to my advantage, is to get into her mind and control her." Lori explained.

"Why do you need my help?" he asked.

"Because, my mom taught me how to do mind barriers, and the only way to break through them is practise on another person, and you're the only person I know who had mind barriers as strong as Movements." She said.

"Well, I'll be happy to help." He said.

"Great." She said, rising up on tip toe to kiss him, before skipping away and calling, "See you tomorrow."

Warren watched her go until she was out of sight, shaking his head to clear it, he walked into his room and fell on his bed, his mind spinning with thoughts of Lori.

When Lori came downstairs the next morning, dressed in a short black skirt and a black halter top, she was greeted by Will and Layla.

"Has anyone seen my boots?" she asked, black curls falling over her face as she looked around, spotting a headband on the bench, she used it to hold her hair back as she resumed her search for her boots. She found them outside the door, as she pulled the on and grabbed her bag, she spotted the bus approaching in the distance.

"Will, Layla, bus." She called. "Bye Aunt Josie and Uncle Steve."

Will and Layla followed her to the bus stop, when they got on, Lori walked straight up the back to sit next to Warren.

"I can't believe this is only my second week of school." She said as she sat down.

"Feel's like you've been here forever." He noted.

"So far, I've befriended the son of Barron battle, done detention, ignored Lash and Speed plenty, defied my Father, challenged my mother and accepted the fact that I live with my aunt and uncle." She rattled off the list.

"Not bad." Nodded Warren. "Have you got a free period today?" he asked.

"Third." She remembered.

"Cool, meet me in the hero history class." Said Warren.

"Why?" she asked.

"Practise getting into my head." He said.

"Do you have a free, or are you ditching?" she asked, as the bus landed.

"I'm ditching." He grinned that evil grin of his and Lori almost started swooning. Mentally slapping herself, she stood up and walked off the bus to walk over to where Zach, Magenta, Ethan, Will and Layla were gathering.

Ethan came up to Lori. "I just wanted to say that your teleporting was one of the greatest acts of using your powers I have ever seen." He gushed.

"Thanks Ethan." She said cautiously. "Are you always this enthusiastic?" she asked.

"You have no idea." Said Magenta, rolling her eyes.

They heard the bell ring and started to walk towards the school. Lori walked to her locker and opened it as she dug through for her books.

"See you third." Came a voice in her ear, suddenly Lori couldn't wait for the next to classes to finish.

She walked into Hero History and managed to sit through the entire lesson without paying attention or taking notes.

Mad science was a different story, having to sit next to Warren, they were supposed to be building a heat ray, and Warren succeeded in melting all the little pieces of metal to the table. Lori used her memory and with occasional glances at other peoples work, she would pick up a piece of melted metal and use her mind to bend it back into shape. By the time she had out it back together, the metal resembled the thing they were supposed to be making.

"You wanna try it?" Lori asked Warren.

"No, will it explode?" he asked.

"Is it supposed to?" I asked.

"I can throw fire, why the hell would I want to make a heat ray?" Warren asked the teacher.

"Think of a situation Mr. Peace." Said Medulla. "Where you powers wouldn't work and you needed to heat a subject."

"I can't think of such a situation." Warren relied smartly.

The bell went then, to the relief of several students, Lori and Warren walked to the now empty hero history class.

"So how do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Um, sitting." Lori said, waving a hand and having all the chairs jump out of the room, leaving a space on the floor.

She sat cross-legged and motioned for Warren to do the same, he sat reluctantly.

"This works better if your comfortable." she pointed out.

"I'm trying to keep you out of my mind." He pointed back.

"Right." She said, taking a deep breath. Looking into his eyes, she relaxed and allowed her mind to flow towards his, almost instantly she was shoved back into her own body. Gritting her teeth, she tried again, and was knocked back again.

The next time she did it, she approached cautiously, feeling her way around the walls that were constructed in his mind. Finding no fault or cracks, she returned to trying to fight her way through.

Finally she sat back and blinked a few times, her body was stiff from sitting in the same position for so long.

"Well that was unhelpful." She said.

"Couldn't get through?" he asked.

"No, couldn't even find fault in those damn walls." She growled, upset that she had been unable to fight her way through.

"Just keep working on it, you'll get through." He said, standing up, he offered her an arm. Taking it, she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

But when she was standing, he wouldn't let go of her arm, pulling her close to him, Warren captured her mouth in a kiss that seemed to go on for ages until the bell interrupted them. Sighing, Lori waved a hand and the chairs flew back into place, swooping down to grab her bag.

Together they walked to lunch and as normal, they grabbed books and sat down to read.

"Don't you guys do anything different?" asked Magenta as she sat down.

"No, shut up." Lori said.

"That's not nice." Scolded Layla as she too, sat.

"I'm not in a nice mood." Lori growled.

"What, did they cancel your charm school lessons?" asked Will as he sat next to Layla.

"No, I was told that blowing you up was a crime." Lori said blatantly. "Oh well, I never had much regard for the rules." She said, raising her hands. Warren leaned over and put his hands over hers, forcing her to lower them. She glared at him.

"Whatever." She said, grabbing her bag and pulling out her headphones. Their previous exercise meant that her mental shields were exhausted and she could hear everything around the cafeteria, including several not so nice thoughts about herself.

Finally getting sick of all the noise she walked up and left, walking straight out of the building and off the edge of the school.

* * *

Till next time X 


	7. Old Friends

Hello people's, you know, i really like reviews, so Reveiw!

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own sky high, but i would like a piece of Steven Strait.

* * *

Lori used her telekinesis to deposit her safely on the ground near the house, she knew that no one would be home and solved the problem of the locked door by breaking down the back one.

She stalked up the stairs and into her room, setting her CD player as high as it would go, she laid down and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she could hear voices downstairs, partially attributed to the fact that someone had turned her CD player off. She fought back the voices of the surrounding neighbourhood and their thoughts and sat up as someone walked into her bedroom, flicking the lights on and blinding her.

"Hey!" she snapped.

"Sorry." Said Warren. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, that hurt." She complained.

"I meant about today, the way you left." He said.

"You would too if you had all these thoughts in your head." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't practise at school." He said.

"I second that motion." She said.

"Wanna come round to my place for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure." Lori accepted as she stood up and looked around for clean clothes. Finding a pair of pants, she was about to change when she realised that Warren was still standing there. "Turn around." She ordered, he obliged as she pulled the pants on.

Running a brush through her unruly curls before tying them back with a ribbon.

"Okay, lets go." She said.

They walked to Warren's apartment, talking quietly as they did about things like school and their parents. When they got there, Lori was surprised to find that he had made them a three-corse meal that agreed totally with her empty stomach.

"Did you make this all yourself?" she asked as they finished.

"My mom helped a bit." He admitted.

"Let me guess." She said. "Your idea of cooking is throwing something in a fireproof dish, holding it and lighting your hand on fire?"

"That's about it." He said.

"My mom sucked at cooking, as soon as I was old enough to light the stove on fire I was making my own meals." Lori told him.

"Were your parents around a lot?" he asked.

"There was always one of them looking out for me, sometimes I was left with a babysitter or one of their evil friends, but I was always taken care of." She said.

"I remember the time I spent with my Dad, he was evil, yes, but he was a good father." Warren said.

"I love my parents, but I don't agree with them." Lori said sadly. "Can we change the subject?" she asked.

"Sure, want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"I'll probably fall asleep." She warned.

"You better not snore then." He said. Smiling, she walked into the living room with him.

as she predicted she fell asleep, she didn't wake up until the next morning, blinking, she was wondering why her alarm hadn't gone off. Looking next to her, she saw Warren and then she remembered that she had fallen asleep during the movie.

Sitting up, she walked to where she vaguely remembered the kitchen being, she stopped when she saw Warren's mom standing at the bench reading a paper.

"Morning." Said Kate brightly as Lori walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ms. Peace." Said Lori, reaching for the coffee sluggishly.

"Not a morning person?" asked Kate.

"Not really no, I usually get up and go." She explained.

"the bus comes through here in half an hour, I swung by your house last night and got some clothes for you." She said, holding up a bag.

"Thanks, how did you know I was staying the night?" Lori asked, taking the bag.

"Warren called while I was at work and explained how you fell asleep." She said. "The bathrooms down the hall."

"Great." Said Lori, in the bathroom she discovered that the bag held not only clean clothes, nut her toothbrush, hairbrush and a headband.

Quickly showering, she dressed in the long black skirt and black singlet shirt in the bag. For a change, she pulled all her hair up on top of her head, pinning it in place and allowing a few stray curls to hang around her face. She noticed that as she applied her makeup, her skin tone had paled more.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she let an impatient Warren in, she smiled at how much of a morning person he was, not much more than her. when he got out, she was looking for her boots, which she had taken off and put somewhere, she had just pulled them from underneath the sofa when Warren pulled her up and kissed her.

"Warren, Lori, the bus is coming." Called Kate. Warren rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag as they walked out the front door.

"Bye Ms. Peace." Lori called as they left.

When they got on the bus, Lori received several looks from people as she sat down near the back, lowering her mind shields, she realised that they were jealous that she was getting on the bus with Warren.

No one really paid them much attention after that, Will and Layla smiled in their direction, but they didn't sit near the back like Lori and Warren. Arriving at school, Lori escaped early to go hand in homework to the teacher and explain why she hadn't attended yesterday's class.

Hearing the bell ring, she walked off to Weapons and Tactics class, sitting next to Warren she pulled out her book and began taking notes. The class was interrupted by a knock on the door, Lori didn't bother to look up, but used the time to strengthen her mental walls.

"Class we have a new student." The teacher, Mr. Payne said from the front of the room. "His name is Joshua Peterson."

Lori's head shot up to look at the new student, who spotted Lori and smirked. Lori put her head down again, hoping that he didn't notice the empty chair on the other side of her, her good luck had run out, he spotted the chair and walked straight to it.

"Lori Lea, been a while." He said taking a seat.

"Do you know Lori?" asked Warren from the other side of her.

"He used to." She muttered, doing her best not to look at him. "Don't look him in the eye." She warned.

"Lori Lea, being so defensive, anyone would think you liked the guy." He smirked again.

"It is possible Josh, for me to like someone other than you." She said, still not meeting him in the eye.

"Why do you call her Lori Lea?" asked Warren, looking forward in a gesture that might have been pretending to pay attention to the teacher, but was actually heeding Lori's warning."

"Her full name is Lorandrea Lea, didn't you know that?" Josh said. "I'm Josh by the way." He introduced himself.

"Warren." He said, pretending to take notes. "How do you know Lori?" he asked.

"Me and her go way back." He said. "Remember Lori Lea?"

"Shut it Josh or so help me there wont be a part of you left by the time I'm finished." She warned, she looked up and straight into his eyes.

His were a starling green colour, they had the appearance of being so deep, one could get lost in those eyes, but that was the point.

"What's the matter Lori, what's with the defensive walls?" he asked.

"You're getting lazy." She said, looking away. "Time was you could have seen straight through them."

"I don't need to do that to know what's on your mind." Josh told her. Lori felt her blood run cold.

"How did you get hero placement then?" she asked, "Because last time I looked, being an asshole wasn't counted as hero powers, even for someone as good at it as you."

"What are his powers?" Warren asked Lori.

"He looks into your eyes, and he can do anything, use your powers, spill your biggest secret, take total control of you, kill you." Lori explained. "Things that take people with telepathy years to learn."

"Lori Lea, nice to know you remembered." Josh leered at her.

"It's Lori now, and don't you dare think for one minute we are back where we once were." She said.

"Nice to see you got over me quickly." Josh muttered.

"It's been over a year, give up." Lori said scathingly.

"And if I don't want to?" he asked.

"Then I rip you to pieces." She threatened, standing up as the bell went.

"See you later, Lori." He said, sneering her name.

Warren walked with her to Hero Maths, a class that didn't deserve the hero title, being maths all the same.

"What was that about?" he asked Lori.

"I knew Josh a while ago, we grew up together, we had a thing, it ended badly and he never got over it." She explained quickly.

"What kind of thing?" he asked. Lori winced.

"Our parents were both villains, when they went out, we spent a lot of time together and we were a couple for a while, then he decided that it would be fun to be evil, I didn't agree so I dumped him." she said.

"That's it?" he asked sceptically.

"I'm not going into the full details of our relationship, he will no doubt do that for me when he wants to piss me off." Lori said. "And for the record, yes I dressed up in a maids outfit, but it was just me and him not a room full of people, see you later." She said, walking into the classroom.

"Wait, what maids outfit?" he asked. Lori shrugged innocently as Warren left for his classroom.

"Did I hear maids outfit?" asked a voice in her ear.

"Yes, you did, you also see the maids outfit whenever you look at the pictures you refuse to give back to me." Lori said scathingly to Josh.

"What can I say, one day a magazine will pay lots of money for them." He said in threatening voice.

"One, I was underage when they were taken, no magazine will buy them, two, you really need a new girlfriend, three, I will hurt you if you don't back off." She threatened.

"Yes, but I'm sure the male population of the school would enjoy them if I posted them around." He said, a smirk not far from his lips.

"You wouldn't live to see another day if that happened." She said, not looking at him.

"You think you can take me on?" he asked.

"Yes, remember who my parents are?" she said.

"I do, but do you remember mine?" he asked.

"Miss invade your brain and Mr. Charming?" Lori asked innocently.

"Play nice Lori." Josh whispered as the teacher came along.

"Bite me." she muttered. "Miss I don't feel well, can I go see the nurse?" she asked the teacher.

"Sure Lori." She said, letting her out of the classroom.

Lori sent the rest of her class in the nurse's office pretending to be sick, as soon as the bell went for lunch, she miraculously became healthy and walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey." Said Layla, dropping her tray across from Lori. "Why did you skip out on class?" she asked.

"Was it anything to do with the hot guy sitting next to you?" asked Magenta.

"Yes and no." Lori said, her head buried in her book.

Warren sat down next to her. "A maids outfit?" he asked.

"Two words." Said Lori. "Never and Again."

"What was that about a maid?" asked Layla as she traded sandwiches with Magenta, who then swapped with Zach.

"Nothing." Said Lori.

"Hot new guy at three o'clock." Magenta muttered. "He's walking over here."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Warren muttered.

"Hey, you must be Lori's friends." Josh said, piling on the innocent act.

"Yes, who are you?" asked Magenta, I could see Zach looked a little hurt.

"I'm Josh, one of Lori's old friends." He said.

"Yes, so old he's prehistoric." Lori muttered. Layla shot her a look.

"Peterson." Came a voice from behind us. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Lash." Said Josh. "Speed." He nodded.

"Trust them to be friends." Lori commented.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Zach as Josh finished talking to Lah and Speed and had decided to sit down, next to Lori.

"Okay, back off." She said, motioning for him to move over and Warren as well.

"I forgot you weren't a fan of being touched sometimes." Josh said, rubbing it in.

"No, that's just the effect of having you around." She snapped.

"Really, because I was under the illusion that you like being touched by me." he said.

"I did, then you became an asshole." She said. Layla looked between them confused.

"Don't look at his eyes." Lori snapped and her eyes diverted to the table.

"Peterson, what the hell are you doing with my cousin?" came a voice.

"Will Stronghold, I see you got powers." Josh commented.

"How do you see that?" asked Magenta.

"Because he wouldn't be here if he hadn't." Said Josh.

"Fair enough." She shrugged.

"You, Up." Lori ordered Josh, dragging him to his feet and out of the cafeteria.

Outside in the hallway she used her powers to slam him against a locker.

"Don't you dare ruin what I have going here, don't you dare. Stay out of my life, stay out of my pants, not that you will ever have the opportunity to go back their, leave me and my friends alone." She pushed him back up against the lockers. Then she let him go and walked back to the cafeteria.

"You know." He called behind her. "Lucas is on his way, few days he'll be here."

Lori stopped, feeling her blood turn to ice. She shook her head and walked on, wondering how she was going to explain Lucas to her friends.

* * *

Oh, the past comes back to bite her on the ass. Now review, thankyou 


	8. Unleashing the Storm

I'm back, sorry if updates take a little while now, I'm back at school again and I have to work and all. Please review, it makes my day!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, but I would like a piece of Steven Strait!

* * *

Lori marched back into the cafeteria, ignoring the stars of the other students. Walking over to the table where all her friends were seated, she grabbed Will by the collar of his shirt and half dragged him outside.

"Lori!" he protested.

"Lucas is coming here." She said, he stopped struggling, looking at her in confusion.

"What, Lucas?" he asked.

"As in my older brother Lucas." She snapped, Will went pale.

"Why is he coming here?" he asked.

"I don't know, Josh told me before." She said, several emotions were battling inside her, mainly panic and fear, but Lori didn't let it show, she set her jaw suddenly and walked back into the cafeteria, Will following her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Lucas doesn't know where I am, or at least where I'm staying, but he'll guess." Lori said, walking over to the table and grabbing her bag. "I'll have to disappear for a while."

"You can't do that." Will protested.

"I have to Will!" she said loudly, aware that people were looking in their direction. "My parents, I can stand up to, but Lucas? Lucas is me in hyper drive, he's stronger, faster and capable of controlling me and using me, he's done it before Will and I won't let him do it again!" walking from the cafeteria, she walked out to the locker hall. Finding her locker, it banged open as she rifled through it, looking for something. Pulling out a silver chain, she ran her fingers over the triquetra pendant before slipping the chain over her head and tucking the pendant away.

"Lori what's going on?" asked Warren, having followed them from the cafeteria.

"I'm getting out of here." She said, slamming her locker and walking towards the doors.

"Where are you going to go?" Will asked.

"Probably Tullah's, maybe not, I know how to disappear." She said.

"But you won't, not this time." Came a deep voice from behind them as someone opened the doors and walked in. Lori felt the presence push against her mental walls, she fought against the presence, sinking to her knees as she put her head in her hands and concentrated on breathing. The mind left hers abruptly and she was able to stand up and turn around to face the man standing there. He was tall, with dark hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to see everything.

"Who are you" asked Warren loudly.

"You would be Barron Battle's son." He said observantly. "Same bad attitude, though you have more mental defence."

"What do you want Lucas?" asked Lori quietly, looking down at the ground.

"When I was told you were here Lorandrea Lea, I thought it would be ideal if I came to inspect the situation." He said, looking over at Will he frowned.

"William, it's been a while, you grew up." He commented.

"People tend to do that." Will said, not looking at Lucas either.

"Lorandrea Lea, it's time we left." He said, not looking at her, but at the watch on his wrist.

"No." She said, shaking her head, Warren was worried, only five minutes ago she would have used her powers to do some serious damage, but now she was all docile and quiet.

"Lori, what's wrong?" he asked, he could see that she was fighting with something, her eyes were closed and her lips moved as she mouthed words.

"Don't do this Lucas." Lori said, she seemed to be unable to move. Warren leaned forward and grabbed her arm, knocking her out of a daze, she shook her head and looked around, worried.

"Get down!" she yelled, suddenly all the lights blew, the bulbs exploded and glass was sent flying through the air, Lori used her powers to send it in Lucas's direction, hitting him in the face, he hissed and tried to through his powers back over her, but she had already grabbed Will and Warren and run towards the nearest door, which happened to be the gym. They ran through the other door and down a hall that led outside.

Lori held both their hands and closed her eyes, they were lifted suddenly by lightening and deposited outside of Will's house, the landing was all but smooth, Will and Warren both fell to their knees on the grass, but Lori pulled them up and pulled them into the house, looking back, Warren could see the massive storm brewing, the sky was almost black.

"Warren!" Yelled Lori, starling him out of his daze. He shook his head and ran into the house. "Will, call your parents." Lori ordered, locking the door and beginning to shut the window.

"What do I tell them?" he asked, grabbing a phone and accidentally crushing it, he opened a draw and pulled out another, more gently this time.

"Warren help me shut the windows!" Yelled Lori. "Tell you parents to evacuate the school." She told Will as she and Warren an around shutting all the windows.

"All the windows should have a security screen, make sure they are closed." Lori told Warren, he could hear the panic in her voice and hurried to oblige.

"What's happening?" he asked her.

"Lucas, when he gets mad he likes to make storms." Lori explained, running up the stairs with Warren following closely, they ran around the top level and shut all the windows.

"What about Layla?" asked Will, shouting from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be glad it's storming, in a way." Lori said, "I'll go get the others from the school and try hold Lucas off, but if he has his way, this storm will pull the school from the sky." She said.

"Can he do that?" asked Warren.

"He's my brother, he can." She said, "Shut the door behind me."

grabbing her coat, she ran outside where the wind was howling and the rain pelted her face, raising her arms, she teleported easily, landing in the gym where all the students were huddled.

The lightening and Lori's appearance frightened some of them and the silence following the deafening crack of lightening was punctuated with screams.

With the intense winds, they had been unable to use the bus to transport students, and as they waited superheros were rushing back and forth, some of the teleporting, others flying. Lori looked around and spotted a flash of green and red that she was able to identify as Layla.

Running over to her, she found that she was standing with Magenta and Zach.

"You guys, you got to come with me." She said briskly. They nodded.

"Where's Ethan?" she asked.

"He was taken home by a hero." Layla explained. "Are you sure you can teleport all of us?" she asked.

"I still have all the extra energy from Tullah, and it's easier when there is an actual storm." She explained, making sure they were all connected to her, before teleporting out of the gym and back to the Stronghold's front lawn.

"Get inside, quick." She instructed, having to yell over the roaring wind. They all ran in and slammed the door.

"Are you kids alright." asked Steve, who started to hand them towels, having been drenched by their brief exposure to the rain.

"Just great." Lori said sarcastically. "You guys better call your parents before the power blows."

They quickly phoned their parents as Lori checked her makeup in the bathroom and silently thanked god that she wore waterproof.

Running upstairs, she changed into clean clothes, black pants and a black sweater, before grabbing a handful of clothes and running downstairs.

"These are the only colourful things I have." She apologised to Magenta and Layla, she had grabbed black pants that looked like they would stretch to fit and a dark purple shirt for Magenta and hunter green shirt she had never worn for Layla.

"You own colourful clothes?" asked Magenta.

"I actually wore them, believe it or not." She said.

She made Will go grab clothes for Warren and Zach, mainly for Zach, warren having not really gotten wet.

Collecting all the wet clothes, Lori put them through the dryer and set to cleaning up the water they had tracked in the house.

When that was done, she collapsed in an armchair in the living room before roaring fireplace, her aunt Josie had arrived home, having helped transport all the students to their homes or to other shelters until the storm passed.

At the present time, she was standing by one of the big windows in the living room, Will and Uncle Steve by her side, all of them looking out the window as the storm unleashed it's fury.

Warren, Zach, Magenta and Layla were sitting on the couch, Warren looked extremely uncomfortable as the others tired to think of something to talk about, Lori could tell that all they wanted to do was ask her about Lucas, she didn't even have to read their minds to tell that much.

The lights suddenly flickered and then went off completely, plunging everything into darkness, the room as suddenly lit up by a flash of lightening then thrown back into darkness.

"Great." Muttered Lori, suddenly Zach started to glow, dimly lighting room.

"We should have candles in the kitchen." Josie said.

"I'll go get them." Lori offered, walking into the kitchen and rifling through the draws until she found a packet of candles. Taking them back to the living room, she set them up safely around the room. Warren stood up and lit them on fire for her, following her as she placed the others.

Instead of sitting back down again, she grabbed one of the candles and walked upstairs to her room, the candle cast a dim light over the room, but Lori didn't need much light. She made the candle hover with her telekinesis as she dropped to her knees and pulled a box out from under the bed. Lifting the lid from it, she began to sort through a pile of papers, photos and a few journals.

She pulled out a stack of photos, pulling away the rubber band that secured them, she flipped through the pile that mainly seemed to depict two children, a little girl and a slightly older boy, Lori and Lucas.

She pulled out another stack and sorted through them, the most recent of photos she found was over four years old and was of Lucas, with Lori standing slightly in the background, her eyes seemed to be looking off into nothing while Lucas stared directly at the camera.

Lori put that photo down and picked up another, Movement and Static were sitting there, movement held Lucas on her lap, while Lori was sitting on Static's knee, all of them had beaming smiles on.

Only a year after that photo had been taken, Static had been taken to jail by the Commander, while Lucas had been sent to live with a grandmother who seemed more capable of controlling a child with powers that not even his own mother could control.

Maybe that's why Lucas had ever really like Lori, maybe that was why he couldn't be in the same room as his mother without something blowing up on his part, or by her fault.

During the brief visits when Lori had seen him, he had expressed his hatred towards her, but Lori had no doubt of his strong allegiance to her father. Lori knew that Lucas had been in hiding for some time now, everyone knew that every hero knew who he was and inspired to catch him, but no one knew that he was the child of Static and Movement, the child that movement had been unable to control, one of the journals in the book belonged to her and she openly wrote of her relief of having a daughter, who, despite being strong was much easier to teach and control.

Lori sighed and put the pictures down, she didn't really know Lucas, but she did know that he was much stronger than her.

"Are you alright?" asked Warren from the doorway.

:Just reminiscing," she said, standing up. "Trying to remember what makes Lucas tick."

"So he is your brother?" Warren more stated than asked.

"Not that he or I like to admit it." Lori said, grabbing the candle from where it was hovering in the air.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We just have our differences, that's all."

"And 'differences' is why the storm outside is threatening to rip the house apart?" Warren asked pointedly.

"No, me refusal to cooperate with my parents is why he is threatening to rip the house apart." She said, moving past him and down the stairs where the others where playing some sort of board game.

"Well, can you fight him?" asked Warren as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Can I fight him?" she asked loudly. "Why do you think I'm here while he tries to rip my house and my life apart?" she yelled at him, tears were welling up in her eyes. "He will follow me and threaten me and control me until I give in to his demands and join my parents on their little power trip! He did it when I was a kid and he'll do it again, because that's what Lucas does, my parents are nothing compared to him!" the others had heard her yelling and walked into the kitchen.

"I can't fight him, that's why he is here, defying my parents, I can do that, him, I can't. and I'm sick of people thinking that I can and that I'm strong, I'm just a kid who can't control her powers so she hides behind her black clothes and heavy make up and hopes that people don't fuck with me!" By now she had tears streaming down her face and everyone watched as she took a breath and went on. "My Mom left me alone, I thought she was dead, then I get sent here and to some school, where I let my guard down, I made friends, I trusted people and now because of me, the people I love and care about are going to get hurt. This is why I don't let people near me or allow them to get close to me, so just stay away from me." she walked out the back door and out into the fury of the storm. Warren was about to follow her when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Will shaking his head.

"Let her go man, she needs space." He muttered. Warren looked out, concerned as they storm rages around, but all the same, he shut the door and sat down, at the table waiting until Lori returned.

* * *

I promise, updates asap, but school, work ect, you know, everything.

Reviews, please, please, please, please!


	9. Turning the tide

Sorry about the delay. Anyway, please please please review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High.

* * *

Lori went to the only place she could think of, not smart or safe, but it was comfort. She went home.

She could see that no one had lived there for a few weeks, everything was as she remembered, but with a thin layer if dust covering everything, everything was lit briefly by flashed of lightening, the storm raged here, but not as strong. She looked around sadly, she could see her piano in the corner, and she remembered how her mother had taught her to play that. The fireplace in the corner was empty, not fire or wood, not even ashes, her mother liked things clean. Lori walked up the stairs, her finger making patterns in the dusty on the railing as she dragged her hand along it. In her room she saw the familiar black walls, the posters of heavy metal bands and horror movies, there was pictures of her family. The bed was still in the corner, the black silk cover gleamed as the lightening flashed over it, she remembered everything in this room, but somehow she still felt detached from it, as if it came from a vivid dream. Lori backed out of the room, she didn't feel like she wanted to remember the girl who lived in that room, not that long ago, the girl with no friends, a distant family, someone who feared her brother and wanted to be happy, but always seemed to fail.

Lori walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen, someone was sitting at the table.

"I could feel you here." Said Tullah as she looked up at Lori. "Your death is still not clear."

"The fates haven't chosen a path for me, but what about you Tullah?" Lori asked.

"My fate is to see that of others, I can't control it, it controls me." She said distantly, her wide eyes looked around, but not at Lori.

"I can read minds Tullah, not solve riddles." Lori said.

"The end is near, you can feel it." Tullah said, closing her eyes. "Whether death comes, or happiness is up to you."

"How?" Lori asked her.

"Friends, family, happiness, you can have it." Tullah whispered. "Make sure you choose wisely."

"They will get hurt because of me." Lori protested, her eyes welling up.

"If they get hurt, it is because they care about you." Tullah said, her head snapped up and she looked directly at Lori, Lori could feel it too, the subtle change in the air, the storm had shifted.

"He knows you are here." Tullah said, meaning Lucas.

"Can you fight him Tullah?" Lori asked frantically.

"I can't, only you can." Tullah said, back to her dreamy state, standing up slowly, she looked around the kitchen.

"Tullah, he is indestructible." Lori said, she could feel the power draw nearer.

"Nether the less, you can still defeat him, he knows your mind, learn his." Tullah said, she drifted out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Tullah, I need your help!" Lori said, she ran into the room after her, but Tullah had disappeared. "Damn it Tullah." She whispered.

She teleported back to the Stronghold house, it was the only safe place she could think of. She barged into the kitchen, past Warren, who stood up when she walked in.

"Lori!" he said.

"Not now." She said, brushing past him.

"I think now is good." He said, grabbing her arm.

"Not. Now." Lori said firmly, removing his hand from her arm.

"What is going on?" Warren asked.

"I think I know what to do." She said. "Aunt Josie, Uncle Steve." She called. She found them in the living room with everyone else.

"Lori, you're soaked." Josie fussed.

"How did you stop Lucas?" Lori asked her.

"What?" Asked Steve.

"You stopped my brother once, you didn't arrest him, but you were able to stop him, how?" She asked.

"Your mother helped us." Josie said sadly.

"That doesn't explain how." Lori said.

"Your mother was able to get into his mind, neutralise his powers." Josie explained.

"Neutralise." Lori whispered. "That's it."

She ran up the stairs and into her room, pulling up the box, she opened it and flicked through all the journals she had stored away. She found the one she was looking for and began to scan the page.

"Can I help?" asked Warren from the doorway. Lori waved a hand and one of the journals flew towards him.

"Read through these for any mentions of Lucas." She said, not looking up.

Warren settled on the bed and began to read through the book.

"Who wrote theses?" he asked.

"I did." Lori said. "They help my to gain some sort of control." Warren read through the words that weren't ordered in any particular way, just scattered across the page.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" he asked.

"At the top of every page is a date and who was around me at the time of writing, I need to find Lucas and read what I heard while he was around." Lori explained.

"Why, couldn't he block you out?" he asked.

"My parents bound his powers when he was a kid, he spell failed when Static was sent to prison where he couldn't use his powers, Movement couldn't hold the curse on her own and his powers were released, allowing him to stop people form reading his mind." Lori said, head scanning the page.

"Here's something." Said Warren, showing her the page.

"Written in the presence of Tullah and Lucas." Lori read out loud. "Death, pain, fear hurt. Those would be Tullah's." Lori noted. "Jealousy, pride, resentment. That would be Lucas."

"How does this help?" Warren asked.

"I want to use his powers against him." she explained. "He doesn't express emotions because emotions help us shape our powers, that's why Will got his in a burst of over protectiveness, he hadn't felt it that way before, that's why it took him so long to get his powers. I'm assuming your power is fuelled by anger."

"It is, what about yours?" Warren asked.

"My power is controlled by another emotion." She said darkly, Warren didn't want to push the subject.

"How does this help us?" He asked.

"If we can force him to express this emotion enough, I'm hoping his powers will turn on him." She said.

"And if they don't?" he asked.

"Well, no one can succeed with out of control emotions. They make mistakes."

"What has Tullah got to do with this?" Warren asked. "Every time he's mentioned, Tullah is as well."

"Tullah and Lucas were dating a couple of years ago." Lori said. "That was when Tullah was normal."

"Normal? What happened?" he asked.

"When she broke up with him, he got into her head, used his powers to take over her mind." Lori took a breath. "He mentally tortured her until she went insane."

"I'm sorry." Warren said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She was my friend before she dated him, I introduced them and raised no fuss when they started going out, if I hadn't introduced them, she would still be sane." Tears were flowing down her face, but she seemed more angry that upset. "Josh was once nice, sweet, he was a great guy, weird seeing as his parents were both villains, but Lucas got into his head and tainted his conscious with evil, it was so gradual that I didn't notice."

Warren dropped to the ground beside her and wrapped his arms around her, she lent into the embrace.

"Are you sure that you can face him?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, he has such power, the only thing that kept me isolated and alone was him. I couldn't have friends, be happy, he was always ready to threaten that."

"You said that he tainted Josh's conscious with evil, right?" asked Warren.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, pulling back to look at him.

"That would create a bond between them, you get into Josh's head, and you get into Lucas' head." Warren explained.

"I can't fight through that kind of barrier, not as fast as I have to, to be able to avoid him turning his powers on me." Lori said in despair.

"There's only one thing to do then." Said Warren. "Practise."

Four and a half hours later, Lori was sitting cross-legged on her bed, facing Warren, they had been sitting this way for quite a while as she repeatedly tried to get into his head. They had paused when the headaches had started, but Lori had taken some painkillers and they had returned back to sitting.

Lori was throwing her subconscious at his mind in an attempt to break through his mental barriers. Finally after multiple attempts, she was able to get into her mind. She was assaulted with feelings and images, she ignored most of them and withdrew form his mind.

Shaking her head she grimaced as she felt a headache begin to build up.

"Well that was progress." She commented.

"Try it again." He ordered. Lori frowned and tried it again.

The sun was beginning to rise outside her window when they finally stopped. Lori rubbed her head and moaned in pain.

"I think school's off the agenda." She muttered. Josie stuck her head in the door.

"School's been cancelled kids." She said.

"Yay, sleep." Lori muttered, curling up with her pillow, oblivious Warren being on the end of the bed.

"Guys get up." Ordered Magenta ten minutes later after the two of the had fallen asleep side-by-side.

"What." Lori demanded.

"We're all going to help clean up the school." She said, "And your aunt Josie says you have to come so they can protect you."

Magenta dodged the clock that came flying towards her head.

"See you downstairs. "She said, walking away.

Lori and Warren walked into the kitchen five minutes later, the first thing Lori did was lurch for the coffee pot, handing a mug to Warren. They sat at the table and looked around, bleary eyes at everyone.

"Ready to go kids?" asked Steve enthusiastically.

"No." Complained Lori.

"Come on then." Warren said, nudging her out of her seat.

"How are we getting to school?" she asked, grabbing an apple as they walked out the door.

"The school bus." Said Layla happily as they all got on the bus.

"I thought school was cancelled." Lori grumbled.

"This is for the people who are helping clean up." Will explained.

"Who wants to help clean school when they don't even have to go?" asked Lori.

The answer to that were lots of people. Students walked around clearing debris while adults helped fix fallen parts of the building. Lori found herself using her powers to lift the gym roof up from where it had collapsed, while an adult used their laser eyes to wield the metal frame back together.

Warren had started a fire for all the branches and leaves that had fallen down, for a floating school, there were a lot of trees.

He went looking for Lori, and found her in the cafeteria, where she was lifting and cleaning overturned tables and chairs, not only had the school been assaulted by the wether, the wind had pushed the entire campus around violently, meaning everything had fallen over or been broken.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"I want to sleep." She complained. "And everything is wet. I can't use my powers for fear of electrocuting someone."

"Principal Powers wanted to know if you could fix the electricity, it seems to not be working." Warren explained.

"Great." She muttered. "See you later." She said, walking off to find the power box.

Opening the box, she sorted through the mass of wires until she found a few that had been severed during the storm, replacing them, she plugged it back in and the lights flickered on, brightening up everything.

"That's better." Commented Principal Powers, appearing out of nowhere like she was so good at.

"Your welcome." Lori Muttered, shutting the power box firmly and walking off.

"Are you okay?" asked Layla, having found Lori hiding in the library, picking up the books with both her hands and her powers.

"I'm fine." Lori said, not looking at Layla.

"Are you sure, I mean after yesterday." Layla began to say.

"Look, I need space, seriously. You people need to stay away from me, I am bad news and not good for your sanity." Lori snapped.

"Sorry." Layla said, backing off. "But if you ever need to talk." She walked out of the library, when she was gone and the door shut, Lori flicked her fingers and made the door lock so that no one could get in. she pulled her headphones out and put them on, the music drowning out the concerned voices she could hear. It also drowned out the feeling the air, the slight prickle to the back of her neck.

The people cleaning up the lawns of the school looked to the sky as it darkened suddenly, they could see a dark shadow that travelled rapidly, blanketing the sky in black.

* * *

Reviews, please. 


	10. Family

Hi, you know the drill, read review, make my day. i'm thinking of upping the rating on this, give me your opinon.

Love you all.

Child xx

* * *

When the students finally were able to return to school, it was Monday. For a few days Lori had been in hiding, keeping away from everyone, when the school was clean she ended up locking herself in her room, not eating or sleeping, but sorting through her old journals.

She felt bad about snapping at everyone, but everything was getting to her, her brother, her ex boyfriend, her parents, her life revolved around people intent on making her evil.

She didn't catch the bus that morning, instead she dressed in her regular long black skirt, a black corseted top with red ribbon laced up the back, her boots and a hell of a lot of make up. She spent almost an hour straightening her hair, and after using lots of hair product, she managed to get it so it hung straight down her back, a black sleek curtain, with locks hanging across her face.

Around her neck, she double a silver chain over so one was a choker and the one with a triquetra pendant dangled just between her breasts.

Her nails were black and set off by a number of black bands around each wrist. When she added her black ground length jacket, she looked the picture of Goth. The only thing she didn't opt for was the black lipstick, unable to find her but making a note to find more.

It had been storming all week, the black blanket across the sky was probably courtesy of Lucas, but he hadn't made any move to find her, giving her time to think about what he could do to her and her friends.

She did think about that, thought about how he was able to control storms and electricity better than even Static and his ability to control people, which rivaled Josh's abilities.

Lucas had spent years, strengthening himself, traveling to all corners of the earth in a search for power, he would be gone for months, but come back stronger than ever.

Her thoughts flickered to Tullah, Lucas had been fascinated by her power, wanting to know everything about death and what she saw. Lori knew that Tullah saw Lucas' death clear as anything, but she had always lied, telling Lucas that his death was unclear, like Lori, in truth Lucas was likely to very soon die from too much power flowing through his veins. But until then, he was going to wreak havoc.

She teleported herself to school, ignoring the looks she got when she arrived in a bolt of lightening, marching straight into the school and to her locker.

"You're avoiding me." Warren's voice broke her thoughts.

"I'm avoiding everyone." She turned to face him, being early in the morning there were so few people around and Lori didn't have to concentrate as much on her mental shields. "Why are you here so early?" she asked.

"I caught the early morning bus. Thought you would be here." He told her.

"I'm supposed to be the telepathic one." Lori pointed out.

"I was thinking we could work on shield breaking." Warren suggested.

"I thought we agreed not to do that during school time." Lori said.

"Yeah, but we've got time, and you've no doubt got painkillers."

"Okay then." She agreed.

They found an empty classroom, and like before Lori cleared the room and sat cross-legged on the ground. Warren copied her, moving forward so their knees touched.

Closing her eyes, Lori relaxed, breathing deeply, and then she sent her unconscious forward.

There were different degrees to controlling a person, like her mother had taught her, you could get inside someone's mind and control them completely, like Lori had done with Will, but when they had mental hero powers it was little more difficult. Will's strength was a physical power, unlike Warren, who used his mind to control fire, Will needed very little mental discipline, making it easy for Lori to control him.

Another aspect of control was what Josh did, he could do what people couldn't normally do with their own minds, like controlling their own heartbeat to the point where it stopped, there was a problem because doing so meant Josh had to be fast, his own mind twisted deep into someone else's, if they died while he was still in their, they would take him with them.

Then there were the minds where people with mental powers had totally arranged their minds to resemble something else, Lori's own mind resembled a house with many doors and many secrets, and at the center there was the glowing sphere that control. You had to get past many defenses to get there, but once you did, you found what you were looking for, total control of everything, every sound, every movement, every aspect of power.

Find this spot within her mother, then Lori could use it to control her mothers powers, disabling her father, then making her mother's powers render her defenseless.

Lucas had found this within Tullah, and used this power to rearrange her mind, creating fears and moments of such lucidness that she was declared insane.

Now, Lori probed within Warren's mind, searching for weaknesses until she found what she was looking for and diving into his mind, delving through his unconsciousness she could feel how close she was to his power, searching.

Until something pulled her from his mind, Lori was blasted back and in her physical form she was pushed back, landing with a thump.

Opening her eyes, she met green ones, hat made her sit up suddenly.

"What are you doing?" she asked Josh, he grinned wickedly.

Lori looked around him to see Warren come to and rub his head, grimacing.

Lori used her powers to push Josh off her and then she got up and walked to Warren, ignoring the aches as her body protested.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine." He said, rubbing his head. "You?"

"I'd be okay if it weren't for him." Lori said, indicating Josh, who watched the two of them.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to run." He said evilly before disappearing.

Lori watched him go with a glare, before helping Warren off the ground and rummaging through her bag for painkillers and water.

Handing some to Warren, Lori waited for them to take effect before they walked out of the classroom, Lori waving her hand so the chairs and tables flew back to where they had been.

By the time they reached their lockers and got books out, the bell had gone, Lori headed off to Math and Warren to his class, but not before Warren had kissed her, long and lingering, before disappearing down the hall.

In math, Lori idly did the work while next to her, Will copied everything and beside him, Zach copied Will. Next to Zach, Magenta just examined her fingernails and ignored the teacher.

Science was next, and Lori took her seat as normal, Warren soon joined her. The bigheaded professor started to ramble on about something. Lori scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to Warren.

_Wanna get out of here?_

He looked at it then scribbled a reply.

_What did you have in mind?_

"_Why are we writing on paper?" _Lori asked into his mind, having to fight past shields to convey the message, but to her delight, getting past them easily. "_I hear detention is empty this time of a morning."_

"_I like that idea." _He sent back, with the mental image of a grin.

Lori flicked her fingers and all the paper on the teachers desk blew into the air, she flicked them again and all the books in the room opened and paper spewed forth. The pile of paper on the teacher's desk caught alight and the flames began to flicker.

"Peace, Taylor, Detention!" the teacher yelled before trying to put out the fire with the assistance of Freeze girl.

Lori and Warren grabbed their stuff and disappeared, but not in the direction of detention. Instead Lori grabbed Warren's hand and led him to the edge of school, gently lowering them in the direction of the Stronghold house.

When they were inside, they dumped their bags on the ground and Warren turned her around and started to kiss her, finally out of breath, they broke apart.

"Want to do something fun?" Lori asked.

"Do you mean fun destructive, or creative fun?" Warren asked.

"Destructive, duh." Lori told him with a wicked grin. "I don't think the Strongholds will mind if I borrow their car do you?"

"I don't think you care." Warren told her. Going into the garage, she lent under the dashboard and started to hotwire the car.

"Success." She declared as they car started. "I love being a delinquent."

"Where are we going?" Warren asked.

"To see some old friends." She told him turning the radio up loud.

She pulled up outside a building and killed the engine, taking Warren's hand, she led him inside an old abandon looking warehouse.

A solitary person was standing there, like a guard.

"Hi Gus." Lori batted her eyelashes and smiled at him.

"Lorandrea Lea Taylor, long time no see." 'Gus' commented.

"I've been behaving." She told him.

"Who's the friend?" he asked.

"This is Warren Peace, we want to have some fun." She said.

"Your lucky I like you girl." He commented. He lifted an out of place rug from the floor, and from there Warren could see a trapdoor, lifting it, Warren could hear the pulse of music. Gus motioned for them to go down. Lori smiled and led Warren down the steps.

The room was dark except for lights that flashed over the crowd, the entire room was full of people dancing to loud music, spun by a DJ standing on the stage.

Warren followed Lori into the crowd and together they began to move to the music.

Hours later when they emerged, it was totally dark.

"My aunt and uncle are going to flip." Lori commented, starting the car.

"You go there often?" Warren referred to the club.

"Only when I want to escape." She said, winding the windows down to cool off her flushed cheeks. "Are you going to have dinner at my place?" she asked.

"Not tonight I think." He said, opting out of facing the Strongholds.

"Chicken." She muttered, driving around to his apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Warren promised, leaning over to kiss her before getting out of the car.

When Lori got back to the Stronghold house, only Will was home.

"They're still in France or Spain or something, I told them you were fine." Will told her when she asked about his parents.

"I'm still going to get busted for ditching school." Lori said as she flopped down on the couch.

"I don't think so, I heard principal Powers commenting that you needed 'time' and to go easy on you." Will informed her.

"Cool." Lori said, snatching the remote and changing the channel. There was a news report on the TV.

"Hey, that's about your parents." Will said, sitting up and paying attention.

Famed Villains Movement and Static have been sighted, accompanied by Baron Battle and what reports are saying is Movement and Static's son Lucas Taylor.

_While there have been no reports of attack, experts are saying this could be the lead up to something devastating._

Lori frowned.

"They're up to something." She commented. Switching the TV off, she went up to her room and grabbed clothes, shoving them in a bag with her hairbrush and toothbrush.

"Go hang out at Layla's or something." Lori advised Will.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Warren's." she replied, pulling on her boots and leaving the house, Will rolled his eyes and went to Layla's.

At Warren's apartment, Lori knocked on the door, it was answered by Warren's mom.

"Hi Lori." She greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Peace, is it okay if I crash here?" Lori asked.

"Make yourself at home." She said, letting Lori in.

"Thanks." She said, heading to Warren's room. He was in bed, shirtless and asleep.

Lori poked him. He muttered something and rolled over, she poked him again. When he didn't respond, Lori went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, went back to his room and threw it on him.

"What the hell Lori!" he said, sitting up.

"Rise and Shine sleepy beauty." She said. "It's still early."

"Did you have to throw water on me?" he asked.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, lets go eat." She said, Warren raised his hands in defeat and pulled a shirt on, the water having already evaporated off him.

They went down to the Paper Lantern, even though Warren's mom owned it, she didn't run it, instead she let staff do that.

"How often do you work here?" Lori asked him.

"Whenever they need me, holidays, not regularly at the moment." He told her as they ordered.

Sitting there, he looked at her.

"You need more sleep." He observed.

"I know, I'm getting to the point where I'm running out of power, I managed to straighten my hair, which means I have no electricity left." She told him.

"How do you power up again?" he asked.

"The hard way? Sleep for about a week straight, the easy way, I stick my hand in a power point and tap the electricity or get hit by lightening, both of which can be painful." She informed him.

"Sounds like fun." He muttered sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I did it once when I was little, blew all the power on a our block for a week." She told him, Warren laughed.

"What did your parents think?" he asked.

"They were proud." She told him quietly. "They wanted me to try it again, this time using a person and draining their powers."

"Did you?" he asked.

"No, that was about a week before Daddy went to Jail." She told him. Warren ignored the term of endearment for her father. "Mom forgot about it."

"What about Lucas, can he do that?" Warren asked.

"Lucas can't control actual electricity, just storms, I can use storms, and summon them, but I can also control electricity in normal things, or I could if I learnt some control over my powers." Lori said to him.

"How old were you when you first started using them?" Warren asked.

"Even when I was a baby, I made things move with my mind, my mother always protected me from the noise of peoples mind, until she thought I was old enough, which was about five. When I was three, however, I stuck my finger in a power point at a babysitters house and blew her electricity, I was about ten when I started summoning storms and using them, what about you?"

"Terrible Twos, I started burning stuff." He told her, Lori laughed.

"I remember when Lucas and I were little, when my parents weren't there, he would always summon storms because the lightening reminded me of Dad."

When they finished eating, they walked back up to Warren's apartment, where his mother had left a note saying she was at work.

When Kate Peace arrived home that night, she looked in her son's bed to find him and Lori curled up, fast asleep, with a small smile, she shut the door.

* * *

you all know how to review 


End file.
